If Only to Love Her
by greekgeekemm
Summary: Apollo is bored one day and goes down to earth. He meets a girl and falls in love. One problem...she's off limits!Rated for safty. Apollo/OC
1. Chapter 1

If Only to Love Her

Intro

Apollo tip toed into her room again. He couldn't stand it any longer; he needed to see her, even if she couldn't see him. She was everything to him, he didn't care that she was declared off-limits by Zeus. He wanted her, needed her and most of all, loved her. He gently crept up close to her bed. He saw the small smile that always graced her lovely face when she slept. She looked so peaceful. He let his fingers lightly brush her forehead before he heard a familiar condescending voice behind him. "Well, well, what do we have here?"


	2. Chapter 2

If only to love her chap 2

Chapter One

It was just a normal day for the sun god Apollo. He had woken up, eaten breakfast, had his morning fling with a wood nymph named Fiona, and ruined a few mortal lives with false prophesies. He was the god of prophesies, but nowhere did it say that he was the god of truth. Apollo was walking through Olympus, wondering what to do now. His golden sun kissed curly locks shone in the brightness of the sun over head.

Apollo didn't have to drag the sun across the sky anymore. That was taken care of digitally. There was a huge computer in the middle of the grand courtyard just outside the throne room that all the gods had to do was type in their own pin numbers and the computer imminently took care of whatever job is was told to do. Yes even Olympus wasn't immune to the computer craze that was sweeping the world. All Apollo had to do these days was find things to occupy his time.

Apollo thought about looking Fiona up again. He knew for a face that she wouldn't say no. Apollo was, as a god, naturally full of himself and he had reason to be. He was a gorgeous man. His light golden hair was curly and fell down to his mid neck. He had emerald almond-shaped eyes and he was tall with a lightly tanned muscular body. Apollo sighed. Fiona was a slut, but he wasn't in the mood to deal with that whiny nasally voice right now. Soon Apollo decided he had nothing better to do than go down to Earth and mess with a few lives, personally.

Little did Apollo know that the choice he just made had permanently changed his life.

Chapter Two

Emily grunted to herself as she heard her alarm go off. "Ugh," she thought, "morning…yuck." She hit the off button and kicked the covers off her body which she realized all too quickly was a bad idea. Emily let out a small yelp as the cold air hit her skin. Resisting the urge to crawl back under the covers, Emily made her way over to the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. By the time that was taken care of, Emily was full awake and hyped up for the last day of sophomore year. She quickly returned to her room to prepare herself.

Emily put on her chocolate brown capries and a deep blue, square neck, baby doll top with white flowers along the bottom of it. Next she put on light, natural looking makeup and brushed out her hair. Then she stood back to admire her handiwork. Even though Emily was a modest girl, even she had to admit that she was actually very pretty. She had long wavy golden red hair, blue eyes, and perfect red lips that covered her straight white teeth. She was tall, pale with freckles on her cheek bones and arms. She wasn't tiny skinny, but she was thin enough to be comfortable with her weight. So she wasn't a very conventional beauty, but she did turn quite a few heads.

Despite her attractiveness, Emily had never had a boy friend. Many boys were intimidated by her height, prettiness, brains, and bubbly personality. I didn't help that she was a self proclaimed geek. Emily also had very high expectations. She didn't want to be looked at as a toy, she wanted respect and wouldn't settle for less then total honesty, and faithfulness. But trying to find a boy like that at her high school was a waste of time that she could spend on reading her favorite classic books. Emily didn't mind standing out; she actually kind of enjoyed it. It allowed her to be herself and just be crazy and fun if she wanted to.

After smiling in the mirror, Emily went down stairs and ate a granola bar for breakfast. She wasn't very hungry. She plumped down on the couch and waited for her older brother, Mark, to come down and drive her and her little brother, Jack (or Jakie as Emily called him.) to school. 15 minutes later, Emily was walking down the hallways of her school, reading Northanger Abby for the 5 time as she went, when she bumped into someone. Emily looked up from her book and smiled at the unfamiliar face.

"Sorry," she murmured, "I didn't see you. I was reading." The guy she had ran into just stared at her like he had seen a ghost. "Are you o.k.?" The young man shook himself out of his trance.

"Yeah," he replied. "I was just thinking." Emily smiled again. She had never seen this guy around before.

"Are you new here?" she asked politely. The boy looked confused.

"Huh?" he stammered, "Oh! Yeah. I just moved here from…Chicago."

"Chicago!" exclaimed Emily in surprise. 'Why on Earth would anyone want to move from Chicago to Bowmont? 'She wondered. "How long have you been here?"

"Um…a few days I guess…" the boy stated uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry, you must think I horribly rude. What's your name?" Emily said as she blushed at her own stupidity.

"No…your not stupid…the name's…uh….Allen. Allen God." He said. Emily smiled at the name. It was strange and different. She liked it.

"Well Allen, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Emily Martin." Emily stuck her hand out for Allen to shake, but instead, he took it in his hand and, never breaking eye contact, lowered his head to kiss it. Allen's hands were warm and soft. When Emily felt his soft lips brush against her skin she gave an involuntary shudder.

"Wonderful to meet you Emily Martin," he stated calmly.

"I have to go to class," said Emily slowly, her mind starting to work again after the brief moment of strangeness. 'Who is this boy?' she thought. "But I hope to see you again soon." Allen's green eyes bore into her blue ones.

"You most certainly will." He said. Emily gave a small smile and brushed past him on to her first class of the day, never noticing a pair of intense emerald eyes watching her all the way down the hallway.


	3. Chapter 3

Iotlh chap 3

Apollo sat in a classroom not paying any attention to what the teacher was saying. All he could think about was Emily. _**Emily**_. The name sounded like music to his ears. She was perfect. So beautiful and sweet, she was everything he needed. He would stay the rest of the school day, just to see if he could possibly chat with Emily again.

The bell rang after fourth period, and Apollo rushed to the cafeteria. He wasn't sure if he would eat anything, but maybe he could sit with Emily. When he got his food he looked around, he didn't see her anywhere. Before he could get too depressed he felt a hand on hid shoulder. It was her!

"Hey Allen," she said, her voice sounded like a choir of church bells. "You can sit with us, if you want." She smiled that beautiful smile and led him over to a lunch table where 5 other girls were sitting. "Guys," Emily began. "This is Allen. Allen this is Alice," she pointed to a girl with brown hair and pretty green eyes, "that's Samantha, "a red head with short hair and glasses, "This is Kelly," a blonde with glasses, "and this is Katarina." A girl with Russian features and stick straight brown hair looked at him skeptically.

"Allen," said Alice as he took a seat next to Emily, "how do you like Bowmont so far?"

"Well," began Apollo, he looked at Emily. "It sure is beautiful." Emily blushed and looked away. 'That blush is adorable,' he thought. "But isn't as exciting as Chicago." Katarina glared at him.

"So because people aren't getting mugged Bowmont's boring?" she said, every word dripping with venom. 'What's her problem?' Apollo thought.

"No…that's not what I meant….I….just meant that….Chicago has theaters and malls and parks….there's just more to do.." He glanced around for help. Kelly spoke up.

"I went to Chicago a few years ago. I thought it was really pretty." She turned a deep shade of red as I flashed her a greatful smile.

"Allen, what school activities are you interested in?" Emily asked changing the subject before Katarina could pounce again. Apollo thought for a minute. 'What would Emily like?' Than he reminded himself of a poster that he saw earlier that said that Emily would be appearing in the school's production of Princess Bride.

"I want to be in the drama club." He said happily. Emily's entire face lit up.

"Really?" she sounded so excited. "We are all in the Drama club too! This will be so fun!" Apollo felt his heart expand at the knowledge that he had made her happy. "There's a meeting tomorrow after school. You should come. It's too late to get a role in the play but you could still help out."

"Sure, I'll come, but only if you promise to sit with me." He said smartly. Emily blushed again and Katarina rolled her eyes.

Emily was still giddy from lunch after school. She and Katarina where walking home together.

"Can you believe how sweet Allen was?" Emily asked happily. Katarina scowled.

"I don't trust him. He's too….I don't know. But I just don't think he's good news." Emily looked at her shocked.

"Why don't you like him? He's really nice to everyone."

"He just looks at you like you're a toy or something…he seems like he really likes you and everything, but I just don't see how he could like you. I mean that you just met him."

"Maybe he is just being friendly. He** is** new. Maybe he's just looking for a friend."

"No, Emmy. Don't be stupid. He wants that one thing that all guys want. I could tell by the way he looked at you." Katarina said harshly.

"You know, lets just agree to disagree. I don't want to fight over this." Emily said with a smile. She didn't like the way her friend was treating Allen. He was a nice guy and didn't deserve all the crap Katarina was giving him.

The two friends parted ways shortly after and as Emily walked home alone, she couldn't help but think of the things Katarina had said. Did Allen like her that way? No, he just wanted a friend…right?

Apollo went straight up to Mt Olympus after school. He needed to get to the claiming booth, quick. The claiming booth was a booth on Mt Olympus that gods could go to to claim a mortal as their own. It was created after a huge fiasco that involved Hermes and Ares and a very pretty actress. Now, if a mortal was claimed, no other gods could try to maintain a relationship with the mortal.

Apollo walked up to the claiming booth. A nymph sat in it reading a mortal magazine. "Hey, I need to claim someone," said Apollo.

"Well of course you are," started the nymph, "why else would you be here?" The nymph put down the magazine and typed something on the computer. "What's her name?"

"Martin. Emily Martin," Apollo replied. His thoughts drifted away from Olympus and down to were Emily was probably attempting to make sense of her math homework. She would probably scrunch her nose up like she did when she was frustrated with something. Suddenly a hand was being waved in his face. "What?" he asked the nymph.

"She's taken," she said very matter of factly.

"What?" repeated Apollo stupidly.

"She's taken, as in you can't claim her." The nymph was obviously getting annoyed with him.

"Taken?" Apollo felt his world fall down around him. "By who?"

"Ares." She said to him very dismissively.

"Thanks," murmured Apollo as he walked away feeling dejected. He needed to be near her and Ares had probably forgotten about her by now. When did he claim her anyway? Then a strange thought entered Apollo's mind. What if Ares released his claim on her? Than Apollo would be free to pursue her! He needed to fine Ares, FAST!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Ifotlh chap 4

Apollo marched over to where Ares was trying to seduce Athena…AGAIN!!!!! Ares tried to seduce the maiden goddesses at least once a month. Every time he was turned down, he got angrier and angrier. Soon he was going to snap. Athena just walked away when Apollo strolled up.

"Hey Ares," he said joyfully, despite the fear he was feeling.

"Hey golden boy," said Ares in a gruff voice. "What do you want?" Apollo glanced over Ares. He didn't see why a tough guy like him would want sweet, innocent Emily. He had shaggy brown hair that was always gelled back with a red substance that could very easily have been blood. His eyes were a dark brown that was almost black but when the light hit them they had a dangerous blood red glow to them. He was very very muscular, but in an overly done sort of way that made him appear unapproachable. Apollo was snapped out of his trance by a sharp rap on the head. "Olympus to Golden Boy! You in there?" Ares was getting impatient.

"Well, I went down to earth today and I-"Ares cut him off.

"Fascinating but I need to go now, so if you could speed this up."

"I need you to release your claim on a mortal." This caught Ares' attention.

"And why would I do a thing like that?" he asked slowly.

"I want to be with her, just her. She's perfect for me. And, I think I may love her."

Ares made a grunt that sounded like it should have been a laugh of some twisted sort. "Apollo, you fall in and out of love so quickly I find it hard to believe that you want only her. Who is this chick anyway?"

Apollo sighed. He was afraid that if he told Ares about Emily that he would remember her and want to keep her. "Let's just say she's beautiful, charming, and very intelligent. Oh, and she fits me like a glove."

Ares raised an eyebrow.

"Not like _that,_ man! If I'd already done that then I wouldn't bother asking you to give up your claim. What I meant was that she is the yin to my yen, the chocolate to my peanut butter, the Elizabeth to my Darcy, the-"

"All right, all right, I'll go to the claiming booth later and take my claim off of her." A smile broke through Apollo's features.

"Thanks, man! You don't know how much this means to me-"

"Stop the water works and just tell me her name." Ares laughed.

"Her name is Martin, Emily Martin."

"Alright, I'll take care of it. Oh, and Dad needs to talk to you."

"Right now?" thunder shook the air. "O.k. o.k., I'm coming." Apollo said good bye to Ares and began to walk to Zeus's throne room. The throne room was a large building made from white marble. It had Doric columns all around it.

Apollo walked up the grand stair case, and down the hall, into the large throne room. Zeus was sitting on the throne that was the grandest and in the middle of the room. It was white marble and covered in gold thunderbolts that Persephone had painted on it when she was 5. Zeus may pretend that he didn't care about his children, but he really did have a soft spot for Persephone.

Zeus himself was a very tall man with muscles bulging out from under every part of his skin. He had hair that looked like it had been sprung from gold, and he had eyes that were a light amber color. He was also tan but still, Apollo didn't see why girls all swooned at the sight of him. He looked almost as intimidating as Ares.

"You wanted to see me, Father," addressed Apollo very politely as he gave a respectful bow. A small smile graced Zeus' rough features.

"Apollo, my boy, you don't have to be so formal. I just need to ask you a quick question." Zeus' voice boomed around the room and bounced off the walls. Now it was Apollo's turn to smile.

"Ask away, Dad!" Zeus' smile faded a bit, and he shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

"I need to know if you have had any heirs in the past 5 years…" Apollo was about to laugh, this had to be a joke! But Zeus' had a hard look on his face.

"Wha-why do you need to know this?" He was desperately confused. Zeus looked uneasy.

"Because, we ummm we need to have more gods…." This statement startled Apollo.

"Why? We have all the gods we need, and it's not like we're dying anytime soon or anything. What's the point?"

"Son, Hera has made it clear that she wants more children around Olympus and since she doesn't want to be pregnant, she wants me to ask all the gods about their…children."

"Why don't you just blow her off? You do that with all the other women who say that they want you to do something that makes you uncomfortable."

"Are you still upset that I didn't leave Hera for your mother?" Zeus said rather annoyed.

"No," said Apollo through clenched teeth. But that was a huge lie. Leto, his mother, was a titan but she loved Zeus with everything that was in her. Zeus made her believe that he loved her too, but when she made the request that they go public with their relationship, Zeus broke it off. It wasn't until 9 months later that the truth came out…along with Apollo and Artimis. But by that time, it didn't matter because Zeus was with some one else and Leto was too heartbroken to even think about taking him back. Once Apollo had found out, he never looked at his father the same way again. He lost all respect for him.

"But to answer your question, I feel that I owe Hera something, I've cheated on her so many times…" maybe Zeus had changed… "Besides, if she's busy with the brats I can go and hang out around the nymphs!" or maybe not… "So, do you have any children under the age of 6?" Zeus' eyes bore into Apollo's.

"No, not that I know of, anyway." Apollo really didn't like this conversation. He had to get ready to see Emily tomorrow! Zeus smiled.

"Then we won't have a problem. You just have to make sure you have one soon, k?" Apollo smiled half-heartedly. If soon meant when he was married to Emily, and she was ready for children, then he would defiantly be having a child soon.

"Sure, Dad, I'll get right on that…" Apollo started to walk out the door, when he heard something that made his world crash down.

"Oh, and no god/mortal relationships. Hera doesn't want a baby mortal. She wants a god. A boy is you can swing it."

"Yeah, dad, no problem." Apollo struggled to keep his voice even. He couldn't be with Emily?! He went to his little cottage to think. All gods had their own cottages they used as houses. He wouldn't, no, couldn't live with out Emily, now that he had her. He needed her. She was his reason to live now. If he couldn't be with her…no he wouldn't think about that. Zeus said that he couldn't have a baby with her which he wasn't planning on doing anyway! At least not for 10 years or so. So maybe, just maybe, he had just found a loophole! As long as he didn't get her pregnant (which really wasn't a problem, she **was** only 16.) he wouldn't have a problem. But he wouldn't tell anyone about his plan. He didn't want Zeus to clear up his orders. He laughed to himself as he fell asleep. His dreams were filled with Emily, and so far, it was the best night of his life.


	5. Chapter 5

Iotlh part 5

I do not own Apollo or any of the Greek gods

Emily woke up early that morning. She was too excited to sleep. She couldn't wait to see Allen again. She had put a lot of thought into it last night, and she realized that, even though she had just met him, she did have some feelings for Allen. He was very nice and so handsome. Emily mentally slapped herself. She was NOT going to turn into one of those girls who only thought about what a certain boy would think when he saw her.

Emily quickly got dressed. Today she wore a pretty white short-sleeved peasant blouse with embroidery done around the chest area and jean shorts. She did her makeup and brushed her hair. She sighed and thought 'What will Allen say…' She shook herself and banished those thoughts. She was about to grab her copy of Northanger Abby, but quickly changed her mind and grabbed Wuthering Heights instead. She needed a serious dose of Heathcliff.

At school, Emily went straight to her locker and quickly got ready for first period class, English. She was almost there, when she ran into Allen. He looked perfect in a white t-shirt that clung to his muscles nicely and a pair of jean shorts. He laughed a little when he saw her.

"What?" she asked panicked. Was there something wrong with her hair? Was there something in her teeth? To save herself anymore embarrassment she looked down away hastily. Her reaction brought more laughter from Allen.

"Nothing," he said with a smile. "It's just…"

"Just what?" Emily was still worried. Did he find some other friends and not want to talk to her any more? Or had Katarina told him about her little crush on him and did he think it was funny? Those thoughts horrified her.

"We match." He said simply, pointing to her clothes.

"Oh!" she let out a noise of surprise, then blushed frantically at her own foolishness. She looked down embarrassed.

"Don't be embarrassed," Allen said reassuringly. "And by the way," he started as he lifted her chin so her eyes met his, "I love that blush." Emily stared into his beautiful emerald eyes that bore into her own. Slowly his face began to move closer to hers. She closed her eyes waiting for his soft lips to touch her own. 'This moment couldn't get any better' she thought.

"Emmy!" Emily reluctantly opened her eyes and saw the disappointment in Allen's eyes. It was almost scary, like a drug addict who had just been offered a joint and then had it pulled away suddenly. His hands slowly fell away from her face, but one found it's self around her waist as she turned to the voice that so rudely interrupted their almost kiss.

"Ryan!" she let out a gasp. "You didn't tell me that you were feeling better! I would have given you a ride to school if I'd known!" Ryan was Emily's best guy friend. They were practically like sister and brother. He'd been sick over the weekend and hadn't been at school yesterday. He had auburn hair that was spiked and light blue eyes. He was tall but not very muscular. And he always had a crooked smile that suggested mischief.

"I didn't need a ride today, besides, I wanted to surprise you!" Ryan said with that lovable crooked smile. Emily suddenly became very aware of Allen's hand tightening around her slim waist, pulling her ever so slightly closer to him.

"Ryan, this is Allen God, he's new. Allen, Ryan Kline, he's one of my very best friends." She looked to see Allen's face had turned cold and hard.

"Hello," he said politely yet very sternly.

"Hey," returned Ryan. Emily could tell that he felt slightly uncomfortable with Allen's coldness. "I'll see you at lunch, Emm, but right now I gotta get to class. See you around Allen." Allen gave a little nod, his face still completely statuesque. "Bye, Emu." Emily smiled at her old nickname as Ryan walked away. Then, she hit Allen's chest.

"Why were you so mean?" she asked accusingly.

"He likes you." Allen stated plainly.

"So, are you going to be mean to Alice too?"

"No, I mean he likes you more than a friend should. He wants you." Allen's voice was filled with pain and anger. He clearly didn't want a rival.

"Don't be silly, he's like a brother to me. There's nothing between us." She gave Allen a smile, hoping that he would pick up on the hint.

"If you say so." Allen still looked kind of dejected, so Emily turned toward him and put her hands in his.

"I have to get to class, but I'll see you at lunch, k?" Allen gave a small smile and met her gaze. Despite not wanting to be too obvious, Emily kissed him on the cheek, then, without saying another word, she walked into her class room, leaving Allen in the hallway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Apollo sat in his class and waited for the seconds to tick away until it was lunch time. He needed to see Emily again, but he wasn't so thrilled about having to play nice with Ryan. **Ryan**. He hated that name. It was a name that embodied pure evil. He had read the boy's mind (AN I know that Apollo can't read minds but this is my story so…get over it!) when he met him and knew every disgusting vile thought that he had ever had about Emily…HIS Emily! How could that boy think that he could have her in so many repulsive ways? He should strike him down just for daring to think of pure sweet Emily in those sickening positions. It was enough to make him gag!

And if his thoughts weren't enough, how dare interrupt their kiss? It was a perfect moment! He was about to have what he had been dreaming about non-stop since he had met Emily.

But of course, if one good thing did come out of meeting that little prick, Apollo lightly touched the spot were Emily had kissed him and smiled to himself. 'Maybe I should get jealous more often' he thought as he completely ignored the algebra lesson he was sitting in on. All his thoughts were for Emily and Emily alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once lunch finally rolled around, Emily was in serious Allen withdrawal. She couldn't wait to see his reaction to the little kiss that she gave him earlier. She didn't know why she had been so bold. Allen just brought out some thing in her. Something that Emily didn't want to disappear too soon.

When the bell rang, Emily practically ran to the cafeteria. Some how Allen had already beat her there. He was standing in the lunch line with a huge perfect smile plastered on his face. 'That's a good sign. He clearly isn't disgusted with the kiss.' Thought Emily feeling relieved. She walked up to him with an eager smile crossing her pretty features.

"Hey you," she said happily.

"Hey," Allen returned, brushing his fingers ever so slightly against hers. By the time they got to their lunch table, rumors were flying across the lunch room. They ate peacefully, until Ryan showed up.

"Sup Emu?" he asked as he plopped down across from them.

"Nothing," Emily replied, never taking her eyes off of Allen's. She just wanted to lose herself in them.

"Are you called emu?" asked Allen, curious. Emily blushed.

"I'm the only one who gets to call her that!" said Ryan defensively.

"Only because you're the only one who thought that I looked like an emu that day at the beach." Allen's hand closed around Emily's.

"It would be utterly impossible for you to look like an emu," he stated plainly. Emily's face was bright red by now. Ryan didn't like where this was going.

"So, Allen was it?" he said.

"Yes, Allen God." Allen replied curtly. Emily could tell he didn't want their conversation interrupted.

"Where are you from?"

"Chicago." Allen's eyes never left Emily's. Not even for a second. Emily broke the eye contact and looked at Ryan.

"Ryan, Allen's going to be joining us in the Drama club! Won't that just be fabulous?!" She exclaimed happily.

"Just peachy," glowered Ryan, as he poked his salad with a little more force than necessary. Then a look of triumph dawned on him. "Emily and I have the leads in the play we'll be performing in a few weeks. She'll be playing Buttercup and I'll be playing Wesley. Do you know the story of the Princess Bride?"

"No," Allen stated calmly, "I don't. Why don't you tell me?" Ryan let out an evil sort of giggle.

"Well," he started sounding like he'd just one a huge fight, "Wesley works on Buttercup's farm, and she constantly calls him Farm Boy. She orders him to do anything and everything, and all he says is 'As you wish.' Eventually Buttercup realizes that when he says that what he means is 'I love you.'" Allen's face dropped, and turned stone cold again. "And then she figures out that she loves him back." Allen was now tightening his grip on Emily's hand. She was scrunching up her nose, both embarrassed and annoyed. She had just got Allen to forget about Ryan and now here he was saying that they would be playing love interests on the stage, in front of a live audience!

"But," Ryan pressed on, "He doesn't have money to marry her, so he tries to go to America but gets captured and killed by pirates. When Buttercup hears the news she is devastated." Ryan shot a pitying look at Emily. "Fast forward 5 years, and Buttercup is engaged to the evil and ugly Prince Humperdinck." Ryan glared at Allen. "She doesn't love him because she still loves Wesley. Then, she gets captured by a trio of bandits who have been hired to kill Buttercup by her fiancé. But they get followed by a handsome and mysterious man wearing all black, and he gets rid of them one by one, killing one and defeating two."

"The man in black saves Buttercup and tells her that he killed Wesley, mean while, Humperdinck is following the people who captured the princess to keep up appearances. He is about to catch the man in black, but Buttercup, who is very ticked with the man in black, pushes him off a very steep hill. But as he is rolling down, he shouts 'as you wish.' Buttercup figures out that the man is Wesley and follows him down the hill. At the bottom, the share a kiss," Allen's arm was going around Emily's waist in a death grip, - "that is so passionate and pure that every one knows that it is meant to be." Ryan's face was smugness personified.

"Thanks, Ryan," said Emily, trying to get him to shut up, "but I think we shouldn't give away too much of the story. Allen will just have to come and see it. But now, I think I'll go to class. Allen, you wanna walk with me?" she almost pleaded. She really needed to talk to Allen about this stupid play. She didn't want him to get the wrong idea. Thank god, Allen was smiling at her. He didn't look upset; in fact he looked ecstatic about her invitation.

"Yeah," he said in that deep, beautiful voice he had, "I would love to!" He stood up and hooked arms with Emily.

'Oh my god…' she thought, 'He's acting just like a gentleman from the 18 hundreds!'

As they started to walk away, Emily turned and gave an annoyed look at Ryan. He had no right to go on about their 'relationship' that they were going to have on stage. When, she had made it clear to Ryan that she was very angry with him, and he was going to pay for it later, she turned back to Allen. Surprisingly, he was smiling.

"I'm so sorry about that," she started, "He had no right, I gave him no reason to-"Allen cut her off.

"It's no big deal, really. I just got a little territorial, that's all. And if you say that there isn't anything between you two, then I believe you. I just really don't like the idea of you two kissing." Emily smiled and blushed. "Look, Emily, I know that we just met yesterday, but I really like you, and I want to know…"

"Yes?" Emily moved closer to him.

"I want to know if – if you would ever – ever possibly want to – want to go out with me?" He smiled a small sheepish smile. Emily blushed deep red.

"I'd really like that, Allen. I'd love that, really." Allen looked like he'd just been won a billion dollars.

"I – that's – wow!" He stuttered adorably. "Meet me outside after school. I'd like to take you home myself."

"Ok I'll see you then, I guess." She smiled and couldn't stop.

"Bye…Emily." As he whispered her name he leaned in and kissed her forehead. Emily closed her eyes. His touch sent shivers down her spine and sparks shot to the spot were his lips were touching her skin. Then, he was gone; he was walking down the hallway, away from her. She felt his absence instantly and felt like she could have cried.


	6. Chapter 6

IOTLH CHAP 6

The day started to drag for Apollo after lunch. He couldn't wait to take Emily home. She was his, there was no denying it now, and she belonged to him just as much as he belonged to her. He could hardly wait to see the look on Ryan's face when he found out about them. It would be priceless.

At 2:30, Apollo bolted from his last class and went straight to the parking lot. He waited by his new red convertible, (he had just had it made by Hephaestus) and waited patiently for his beauty to show up. It didn't take long. She was skipping out of the school, and her thoughts were all about him. This fact made him smile. He waved to her and she pranced over to him.

'God she's graceful,' he thought to himself. He loved the way the sunlight he provided made her sunset colored hair shine 15 different shades of gold as it flowed behind her.

"Hey you," she greeted when she had finally reached him. Then her gorgeous blue eyes grew large as she saw the car. "Is _this_ your car?"

"Yeah, my dad is the CEO of a major company, but I don't like people to know that I'm rich, so could you not tell anyone?" Apollo had thought this lie up during his Shakespeare class.

"Of course, it's not my secret to tell, just – wow, your car!" Emily's eyes were sparkling with admiration. Apollo smirked.

"My dear Miss Emily, are you only dating me for my car?" he said, faking worry.

"My dear Mr. Allen, I wouldn't answer that question even if I wasn't." She gave it right back to him. Apollo smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"You're so great," he whispered into her ear.

"I know, but if I'm not home soon, my big brother will think some tall, handsome, amazing guy is trying to seduce me, so we'd better go." Something in her eyes told him that she wasn't completely joking.

"All right," he sighed and pulled her around to the passenger side of the car and opened the door. "After you." He gave a little bow. Emily giggled and climbed in. Apollo rushed around to the other side and swiftly got in. "Where to, my lady?"

"Take me to Harper lane, please, kind sir."

"Of course, my lady." Apollo turned the key and the engine roared to life. The radio was playing Fallen by the Beatles. Apollo smirked at the song. Hephaestus had made it so the radio played a song the fit the mood in the car the best. Emily started to sing along, her voice would have sounded ok to anyone else, but to Apollo it was unearthly beautiful. After Fallen, the song, She Is by the Fray started up. Apollo turned it down a little.

"So I was wondering if you had any plans for this Friday." He said.

"Of course I do, silly," she replied as if he should have known.

"Oh, what are you doing?" He was hoping to take her out or something, and now he felt very dejected.

"You are going to take out on a very nice surprise date." She said with a playful look in her eyes. Apollo perked up when she said this.

"Oh, well, do you have any idea where we are going?" He loved it when she started to plan things that included him.

"No. I did say surprise didn't I? But I will give you a hint. I like Italian food. Turn into this drive way." Apollo didn't like that the car ride was over. "Do you wanna come in, or do you have to go?" She had an almost pleading look in her eyes.

"I could stay for a little while I guess." Emily's entire face lit up.

"Great, come on." She got out of the car and walked up to the door of her pretty red brick house. The gardens were nicely maintained (maybe one of her ancestors was a child of Persephone). Emily unlocked the door and let him in.

"Are you hungry? Do you want anything?" She said, being a good hostess.

"No I'm fine." He replied as he admired her home. Her parents had nice taste.

"You sure? We got soda and popcorn. We could have a little movie afternoon thing."

"That sounds great! What movie?" Emily blushed. "What is it?" As much as Apollo loved that blush, he was worried he had said something wrong.

"You'll think I'm so stupid." She blushed even deeper. Relief washed over him.

"I'll never think you're stupid. What movie?" Emily looked at her feet.

"I was thinking one of my favorite movies would be pretty nice but it's…" She trailed off.

"Emily," he said seriously, noticing she gave a little shiver when he said her name, "if it's one of your favorite movies, then I'm sure it will be perfect. Just tell me what it is." He had lifted her chin up so her eyes met his gaze. Her lovely blue eyes still looked unsure, so kissed her forehead, hoping this act would prove his point. Emily sighed and closed her eyes.

"Fine," she surrendered. "But you have to promise not to laugh."

"Swear on river Styx." Emily smiled, but she clearly didn't understand the seriousness of his promise.

"K. Well, we are watching The Little Mermaid." Looked up, awaiting approval.

"Sounds perfect, why were you so worried." Apollo didn't understand why she should be embarrassed by her choice of movie.

"I- I just…I don't know…" She stuttered looking at the floor again. "My brothers said that I wouldn't be able to get a guy if I kept being such a Disney freak." Apollo lifted her chin again. He was jealous that the floor had been seeing her eyes more then he had in the past few minutes.

"Your brothers never met me. I think it's adorable that you still have a child-like love of Disney in you. Let's go watch the movie." Emily smiled.

"Allen, you're too perfect!" She kissed him on the cheek and pranced off toward the living room. Apollo lightly touched the spot where her lips had touched his skin. The only way the moment could have been perfect would be if she had said his real name. Apollo sighed and followed her into the living room.

Apollo had more fun watching the Little Mermaid with Emily then he had had with any of his nymph _friends_ in a long time. He laughed when she would sing along with the songs and loved how close they were sitting. Then, something amazing happened. During the song Kiss the Girl, Apollo lightly kissed the top of Emily's head. She probably didn't even feel it, but she still turned to him with that beautiful innocent look.

"You missed." She stated.

"What?" Apollo's pulse quickened. Was she asking him to do what he thought she was asking him to do?

"You missed." She repeated as she leaned in slightly. Then, Apollo kissed her.

It was perfect. She tasted like raspberries, the most decedent raspberries in the universe. Her lips were the softest he had ever felt, and he had felt a lot of lips. His hands went to her face, her soft skin felt amazing under his hands. He felt hers go around his waist. He was in heaven.

Had the kiss lasted hours, days, or weeks? He wasn't sure. But when they pulled apart for air, both of them were panting heavily, and Emily had an astonished look on her face.

"Are you an angel?" she asked jokingly.

"I should ask you the same question." He answered. They finished the movie in silence; both of them had small smiles on their faces. Emily intertwined her hand with his. He loved the feeling of her wanting to be close to him.

When the movie was over, Apollo stood up.

"I should go." He said. Olympus would be missing him.

"Oh," Emily said sadly. "Yeah, my brothers will be home from hockey practice soon and I'm pretty sure they'd rip you limb from limb if they found out about what we just did." She smiled mischievously. "Come on, I'll walk you to the door."

Apollo helped her up and they held hands all the way to the door.

"Thank you." Apollo said when they reached it.

"For what?" Asked Emily confused.

"For the best afternoon of my life." Emily smiled and kissed him again. It was even better then the first one. Their mouths moved in unison and Apollo completely forgot any need to leave. But when the need for air became too great, Apollo pulled away, smiled, said his goodbyes, and left.


	7. Chapter 7

Iotlh chap 7

After Emily had shut the door behind Allen, she turned around and leaned against it.

'Wow,' she thought as she slid down to the floor. 'Best guy ever!' She lightly touched her lips and smiled. She could still taste Allen's lips against hers. He had tasted like some sort of far off spice, curie maybe.

Emily was jolted from her daydreaming by the sound of a car pulling into the drive way. Her brothers were home from hockey!

"Crap!" said Emily, she scrambled from her spot by the door and bolted to the living room, where her afternoon movie date mess was located. She threw the pop cans in the recycling bin and tossed the popcorn bowl in the dishwasher, just in time for her bothers to walk through the door.

"I'm telling you Jack, if you just work on you slap shot some more, coach will totally put you in this season." Emily rolled her eyes at this comment. Mark tried to give Jack hockey advice even though Jack was the worst player on the team. He didn't even like hockey anymore! He was only doing it because he didn't want to disappoint their dad and Mark.

"I don't know Mark," said Jack as the rounded the corner and came within eyeshot of the kitchen where Emily was standing. Jack's face lit up at the sight of her. "Emmy!"

"Hey Jakie." Emily smiled. She loved her baby brother.

"Emm, do you know the guy with that awesome red convertible? He was driving down our street a moment ago." Mark looked at her suspiciously.

"A red convertible…" Emily pretended to think. "Nope doesn't ring a bell. How was practice?" she quickly changed the subject, hoping she didn't change it too quickly.

"Great!" Said Mark, he was the star of the team.

"Miserable," said Jack, looking down at his feet.

"Aww, Jakie," Emily looked around, trying to find something to cheer him up. She ended up diving her hand into the cookie jar, and offering him a cookie. "Here" Jack took the cookie and nibbled on the edges.

"Thanks," he muttered, but he sounded a little happier. "How was your drama club meeting?"

Emily slapped her hand to her forehead. She had completely forgotten about the meeting, and Allen was supposed to go too!

"You forgot about a drama club meeting?" Mark looked at her in shock. "But you love drama club. You've never missed a meeting before."

"I just…had a huge test in biology and wasn't thinking." Emily explained. It wasn't a total lie. She had had a test in biology that day, and she wasn't thinking…about the drama club anyway.

"How did you get home, don't you usually walk with Katarina?" Mark pressed on. Emily didn't like where this was going. Mark was way too protective of her.

"Yes but-"Emily started but Mark cut her off.

"And isn't Katarina in the drama club? And didn't she go to the meeting?"

"Yes she did but-"

"Then wouldn't you have noticed that your walking buddy was missing and remembered about the meeting and gone to it?"

"Yes I would have but-"

"Then, you clearly didn't walk home and must have gotten a ride, since we all know how much you detest riding the bus, right Jack?"

"Leave me out of this," stated Jack and he marched off to his room.

"Yes I did have a ride Mark," Said Emily as he turned back to her.

"But aren't all your friends in the drama club also?"

"Yes they are." Thank god, he was finally letting her finish her statements.

"Then who gave you a ride?"

"A new friend," said Emily. 'Or a new boyfriend…' she thought.

"Is this new friend a girl?" Mark was prying now.

"No," said Emily through gritted teeth.

"Well, then I don't think-" Now it was Emily's turn to cut Mark off.

"Oh look at the time, I should go work on my homework now." Emily made a break for her room before Mark had any time to say anymore on the subject.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Apollo drove to no where in particular, he thought about Emily. He couldn't stop. He loved her with everything he had. It was hurting him, even now, to be away from her.

He went up to Olympus and tried to stop thinking about her. It didn't work too well. Finally, after lying in his cottage thinking about nothing but kissing Emily again, he decided to go see Hermes. He was always good for a laugh.

"Hermes! Where ya been? I've been looking all over for you." Apollo said when he finally found his best friend. Hermes looked at him sheepishly.

"I was…a…busy." Hermes looked at his feet, His shaggy red hair falling in his green eyes.

"Busy doing what?" Hermes never did anything except play practical jokes on unsuspecting nymphs. Hermes bit his lip, just like Emily did sometimes when she was embarrassed. Apollo's eyes widened with realization. "You didn't! Please tell me you didn't!" Hermes raised his head a little bit and grinned at Apollo in a mischievous way.

Hermes was in love with Apollo's sister Artimis. He loved her in a similar way that Apollo loved Emily. But she was a virgin goddess sworn off loving men so that made things difficult. Hermes had been talking about telling Artimis about his love for her, but Apollo thought that that was all just talk. But Hermes must have been serious and by the look on his face, he just had. Apollo groaned.

"Tell me what happened." Apollo said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Well," said Hermes, "it started like any other day. I was eating breakfast and I just glanced at her when she wasn't looking…you know…like usual." Hermes gave a nervous sort of giggle. "And then I saw her with…Dionysus." He spat out the last word like an insult. "He was drunk, as always and she was laughing at something he said, and I just felt this…burning rage. I believe mortals call it jealousy." This speech reminded Apollo of how he felt when he saw Emily give Ryan a hug the other day. "So after breakfast I tried to forget about her. I went to look up Gigi." (Hermes' version of Fiona) "But even being with her didn't work. So finally, after wrestling with my feelings all day, I just saw her. She was sitting under a apple tree, talking with Persephone. I just walked up to her and before I could control my self, the words poured out."

Apollo waited for him to continue, but when he didn't he asked the inevitable question.

"What did she say?" Hermes looked up at him with a wicked smile.

"Nothing….she kissed me instead."

Apollo and Hermes spent the rest of the day talking about everything that was going good with Artimis and Hermes. But when Hermes left to go see her, Apollo was left alone with his thoughts of Emily. The pain of not being near her came back with a vengeance.

Apollo shuffled his way to his room and tried to sleep. He laid in bed for 3 hours before giving up. Then a tricky thought entered his mind. 'I could just go see her….I do have the helm of invisibility. (It was a trade off from Hades. Apollo had found him in some compromising positions with Aphrodite. The price for not telling Persephone was to have the helm until the next World war…which wouldn't be happening any time soon.)Apollo grabbed the helm and quickly left his cottage.

Apollo climbed stealthily into Emily's window. He looked around her room. It was bright and colorful, just like her. He saw her bed in the corner. He quietly walked over, being carful not to wake her.

She looked beautiful with her fiery red hair spilling across the pillow. She had a small smile on her face while she slept. She looked perfect. She was even more beautiful without any makeup on. He just watched her sleep for a while. He was about to leave when he heard her speak.

"Allen," she whispered. Apollo whirled around to see if she was awake. Thanking all the gods, he saw she wasn't. Then his heart melted. She was dreaming about him. And it looked like a good dream.

"Allen," she whispered in her angelic voice. "Sweet, perfect Allen." Her smile grew bigger and she sighed through her nose.

Apollo looked at her. What he felt before wasn't love, not compared to what he felt at this very moment. He had always assumed that they would get married eventually, but now he couldn't wait. He wanted to marry her and be with her for the rest of his existence. Apollo spent the rest of the night thinking about the future and the beautiful sleeping girl laying in front of him.


	8. Chapter 8

Iotlh part 8

Emily woke up feeling happier then she had in a long time. She got dressed (wearing a black knee-length skirt and a white tank top with a pink sweater over it) brushed out her hair, and skipped out of her room.

"Good morning, Jakie," she said brightly as she danced around the kitchen. She sang quietly to her self as she grabbed an apple out of the fridge for breakfast. Jakie looked at her bewildered. "What?" asked Emily as she put the apple to her lips to hide her smile. Jack shook his head.

"Nothing," he said. Knowing Emily, it was probably better not to ask.

Suddenly there was a loud noise coming from outside. It sounded like a car horn.

"Did that sound like it was coming from our drive way?" Emily asked an equally confused Jack. Jack just shrugged.

After about 3 seconds, the car honked again. Emily went to the window, and what she saw shocked her. Allen was standing outside his car wearing jeans and a black t-shirt. When he saw her looking through the window he winked at her. Emily's heart skipped about 3 beats. She smiled and bolted for the door.

Outside, Allen was leaning against the hood of his car with his hands in his pockets and a to-die-for smile spread across his perfect features. When he saw Emily coming towards him, he straightened up and closed the gap between them. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a bone crushing hug. He rested his chin on top of her head and smiled.

Emily, (who was currently crushed against Allen's chest) closed her eyes and sighed contently.

He smelled good; fresh and clean, but not with any of that disgusting body spray that guys think girls go mad for, his scent was purely his own, she loved it.

'God,' she thought, 'I could stay like this forever. I don't even care if Mark sees.' Her inner monologue was broken by Allen's deep intoxicating voice.

"Do you want a ride to school?" he asked although Emily knew that he already could tell what her answer would be. Emily pulled back and smiled, looking into Allen's eyes.

"I don't know," she said, "My brothers might get the wrong idea about us." Emily gestured toward the window where Jack and Mark were now stationed. Jack looked shocked, and Mark looked, well, murderess. Allen let out a smile chuckle.

"You wanna know what'll drive them crazy?" he said in a voice so low it sent shivers down Emily's spine.

"What?" she whispered leaning in close and putting her hands on his chest. Allen put his hands on either side of her face and gently lowered his lips to hers. This kiss was tender and soft, yet so full of passion. It made Emily's knees buckle, forcing Allen to let go of her face to wrap his arms around her waist to keep her standing. Emily threw her arms around his neck and gently opened her mouth, testing the waters.

Allen responded with even more enthusiasm then he had before. His hands traveled up her back and into her hair. This kiss was like nothing Emily had ever experienced before.

Emily could feel her lungs burning for air but she couldn't force her self to pull away. All too soon Allen released her allowing her to catch her breath. He seemed fine with out air, like he didn't need it.

"Come on," he said "we're going to be late." Grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the car.

"Late?" Emily said looking at him with a questioning look. They still had 45 minutes until school started and he was worried about being late?

"I know it's really early but I wanna change up my schedule a bit. Turn's out I hate all of my classes."

"Oh alright, but I have to go grab my bag. It's in the house." Emily cringed at the idea of going in and having Mark yell at her.

"No you don't its right there." Allen pointed to Emily's feet. Sure enough, her bright green backpack was sitting on the ground beside her.

"But, I didn't bring it out with me…did I?" Emily looked at Allen, searching for an answer. He just laughed.

"Did that kiss really make you forget about your backpack?" He smiled down at her smugly, clearly pleased with himself. Emily rolled her eyes.

"Please, that thing, pesh," she said sarcastically. "Come on, let's go." Emily grabbed her backpack cautiously as Allen began to pull her to the passenger's side of the car. He opened the door for her and she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek as she got in. As Allen ran to the other side of the car, Emily stole a glance at the window where now only Mark was still standing. He looked like he was going to jump through the window at any minute and beat the crap out of Allen. Emily winked at him as Allen started the car and drove away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finally, Allen and Emily were sitting in their first classes. Allen had changed his schedule and now had most classes with Emily. She shot a glance over at him as he reached over to her desk and took her hand. He gently lifted it to his lips as the bell rang. Several boys looked at Allen with insane jealousy.

'Maybe I was more popular with the boys then I thought,' thought Emily as the teacher started the lesson.

"Alright class, today we will start learning about Greek Myths. Ms Emily says she know quite a bit on the subject," Emily felt Allen's hand tighten around her own and his body stiffen. "But that doesn't mean that you should all scramble to her to be your history partner. Now, pair up, read pages 321-327 in your books and be prepared to answer questions on the reading." Emily turned to Allen.

"Be me partner?" she asked fluttering her eyelids. Allen laughed.

"Of course." They opened their books and Emily began to read the lesson out loud, even though she already knew all of the information. Then, in mid-sentence, Allen cut her off.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew a lot about Greek myths?" He asked clearly a little hurt. Emily felt her insides shrivel up and die and the thought of causing Allen pain.

"I'm sorry, it just never came up," she said picking her words carefully.

"Don't be sorry," said Allen quickly, "I just know a lot on this subject too." Emily relaxed and smiled happily. She pushed her book aside.

"Then why are we wasting time reading about what we already know?"

"What do you want to do?" asked Allen, leaning in slightly. Emily wrinkled up her nose playfully and shook her head.

"I'm not going to make out with you in the middle of a lesson if that's what you want." Allen leaned back a bit.

"Ok, let's talk. Who's your favorite god?"

"Hades," Emily answered automatically. Allen frowned.

"Hades isn't _that_ great," he said begrudgingly. "Why do you like him?" Emily sighed through her nose.

"He so…I don't know…romantic." Allen practically jumped out of his seat.

"Romantic?" He asked looking at Emily like she was nuts.

"Yeah, I mean he did anything he could to be with Persephone. I always thought it was really sweet." Emily said, looking down and blushing.

"You think kidnapping is sweet?" Allen said casually playing with a lock of her long hair, not meeting her gaze.

"No, just the thought behind it. Who's your favorite?" She asked changing the subject. Allen looked uncomfortable.

"Well, by romance standards, I have to say Apollo." Now it was Emily's turn to be confused.

"But Apollo never married and when Cassandra wouldn't sleep with him, he cursed her. How is that romantic?" Allen went rigid.

"Cassandra was a liar who only used Apollo and maybe he never met a person that he would want to marry. And just because the Greeks didn't write it down doesn't mean that he wasn't romantic."

Emily thought about it. It could make sense.

"I don't know," she said, "I may need some convincing after school…or during lunch." She winked at him suggestively. He picked up a lock of her hair and twisted it around his finger.

"I think that could be arranged," he said with a small smile.

"Great!" exclaimed Emily as the teacher called them back to order. Lunch was going to be fun.


	9. Chapter 9

Iotlh part 9

Apollo smiled as he held Emily's hand in the lunch line. Ryan hadn't come through the door yet and he couldn't wait to see his face. Maybe he would wait until he caught a glimpse of him through the corner of his eye and then kiss Emily like he had that morning.

God that kiss. It was more then he had dared to dream about. He didn't want to scare her, so he was trying to take it slow, but then she just dove into it completely and made his heart sing. He felt dizzy just thinking about it now.

As if she knew his thoughts Emily turned to him and gave him a slow, smoldering kiss on his all too ready lips. Some where in the back of his mind Apollo heard people whistling and telling them to get a room, 'Which wouldn't be such a bad thing,' thought a very perverted part of Apollo's brain. Mentally shaking himself, Apollo ordered food for both of them and after convincing Emily to let him pay for the meal, pulled her over to their usual lunch table.

Apollo sat in silence while Emily talked about simple things to her friends. Then Ryan showed up. Inside, the evil part of Apollo did a happy dance and laughed evilly. No, he wouldn't kiss her yet, he would wait until Ryan sat down across from Emily, so he could get the full view of the PDA but not have an excuse to move somewhere else. This was going to be fun.

Ryan walked purposefully to the table and sat down. Apollo moved his arm around Emily's shoulder and pulled her close. She looked at him happily, her eyes giving him permission. Apollo crushed her lips against his. Again he was hit with wonderment at how good she tasted. She was eating a salad and could still manage to taste like freshly picked raspberries. This time he opened his mouth first, she followed suite and allowed him to explore her mouth.

When the kiss finally ended, Apollo looked over to Ryan. He looked like he was about to throw up, punch Apollo, and pull Emily close and protectively to him at the same time.

"Oh hey, Ryan," Said Emily breathlessly as Apollo fought back laughter. "What's up?"

"Nothing," he said trying to sound offhand while he jabbed his fork at his fruit cup a little too forcefully. "So you guys are, um… together?"

"Well, yeah," said Apollo, relishing Ryan's thoughts. They were so confused and jealous. "I asked Emily out after lunch yesterday."

"Oh….that's…well…unexpected." Ryan stuttered. He swallowed hard. "Is it warm in here?"

"Well, it's hard to say, Emily and I are a little biased." Apollo grinned evilly and Emily blushed bright pink and looked down at her salad. Ryan laughed very uncomfortably.

"That's just…just great. Umm I gotta go…question about homework in gym class and umm yeah so bye…" Ryan stuttered and quickly left the lunch room.

When he was gone, Emily gave Apollo a scolding look.

"Was that really necessary?" She said looking at him critically.

"What?" asked Apollo "I was just having a little fun with the pervert."

"Pervert?" asked Emily, confused. "What makes you think that he's a pervert? He's always been very gentlemen like to me."

"He's a guy, and all guys think alike. I guess you could say that I can practically read his mind." 'No joke,' thought Apollo to himself.

"So do _you_ think like a creeper?" asked Emily pretending to be shocked.

"No, I'm different," assured Apollo. Emily smiled.

"Good, because I would hate to have a creeper as boyfriend." Apollo's heart jumped out of his chest and the word boyfriend.

"Boyfriend?" he asked looking at Emily questioningly. Emily bit her lip and looked worried. Apollo could tell she was wondering if she said it too soon. "I like it." It was a more permanent term. It meant that he was going to be in Emily's life now.

Emily's entire body seemed to relax.

"Ok, for a minute there you had me worried. I thought you were going to bolt."

Apollo cupped her face in his hands and looked deep into her beautiful blue eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere that doesn't include you," he said, and he meant every word.

"Well in that case," said Emily right before she pulled Apollo's face down to hers and kissed him furiously, her hands weaving in and out of his hair.

'Perfect moment,' thought Apollo as he returned the kiss happily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryan ran to the bathroom as fast as physically possible for a guy who just had his heart broken. He went to the sink and splashed water on his face.

'What just happened?' he thought frantically. 'He's known her for three days and already he gets to stick his tongue down her throat!? I've known her for 7 years and all I've ever gotten was that stupid peck on the lips during spin the bottle in 6th grade!' He slumped down a near by wall and buried his face in his hands.

'What's so great about this guy anyway? Oh! I'm Allen and I'm from _Chicago. _Don't you wish that you were from _Chicago_? Since I'm from _Chicago_, I can go out and steal any girl I want from any guy…because I'm from _Chicago._'

After he finished his mental rant, Ryan realized that the only thing he really knew about Allen God, 'Stupid name…Whose last name is God anyway?' was that he was from Chicago. This wasn't good. To beat an enemy, any enemy, the first thing out do is find out anything you can about them.

'How could I not dig up dirt on this guy? I knew he had a thing for Emily! I'm so stupid!' Ryan mentally kicked himself and leaned his head back against the wall. Then a small, hopeful voice in the back of his head began to speak.

'It's not too late,' it whispered. 'You can still have her. So what if she's dating him now? She can be yours by the homecoming dance.'

'How?' Ryan asked the voice.

'All you have to do is find out his dirty little secrets. Everyone has them. Just find out what he was like back at his old school. Go through his school file. It wouldn't be hard to get them from the office. Celia's mom works there, and Celia has a huge crush on you. Just convince her to steal the records.'

'But how do I know that something bad will be in his records?' Ryan wondered.

'Everyone has something shocking in their files. What's in yours?'

'This voice has a point…' Ryan thought as he remembered all of the crazy skeletons' that he had in his folder. 'Wait…**am I talking to a voice in my head**?'

Ryan gave an audible sound of shock and quickly moved away from the wall. But he had to admit, the small voice did have a point. Celia would do anything for him. An evil grin came up on his face. His slightly crooked teeth were completely visible, making him look a little creepy.

'Allen God,' he thought menacingly, 'I'll get my girl back and destroy your brand new reputation. Just watch me.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**AN: Wow nine chapters already!!! I want imput please!!!! Tell me what you think of the characters and if there is anything I should change!!! Thank you to those who have already reviewed!!! You are my new best friends!!!! And to those of you who haven't…um…nice hat, and if you aren't wearing a hat, Why aren't you wearing a hat? **


	10. Chapter 10

Iotlh part 10

**AN: Wow!!!! Ten chapters already!!!! Sorry I haven't updated in a while…busy with school and crap…Well…Now that everyone is wearing a hat, ON WITH THE STORY!!!!**

Emily hummed quietly to herself as she did her homework on her bed. She had just said goodbye to Allen, and was now attempting (and failing) to decipher her algebra homework. One of the many problems with her homework at the moment (besides the fact that it was completely boring and the numbers never made sense) was that she couldn't keep her thoughts off of Allen for more then 1 minute and 34 seconds…she had clocked it.

Finally getting too fed up, she closed, (it was more like slammed) her algebra book shut and took out her diary. Getting her many Allen infested thoughts down on paper may help her concentrate.

Grabbing her favorite purple pen, she opened her diary and began to write.

**Dear Dairy,**

**Today was an amazing day!!!! First, Allen, (the sexy beast himself) Showed up with his AMAZING car and looked drop-dead gorgeous as he offered me a ride to school. I of course accepted and then I had the most incredible, sensual, and all around perfect kiss of my life. **

**He knew exactly what to do to make me practically faint and I think my heart stopped beating for a minute. But the strange thing was that after we pulled apart, he didn't seem like he needed the air at all…strange…**

**Then at school, we were in our history class, (Allen changed his schedule and now we have most classes together…hence the "our" class) and we were talking about the Greek Gods and when he found out that I know a lot about them, he was shocked and sounded a little hurt that I didn't tell him…it made me want to cry… **

**But we started talking about them and we actually got into a heated debate over which god was the most romantic. I said Hades (*insert swoon here*) and he said Apollo… (*insert confused blank stare here*) He did bring up some good points about Apollo and Hades though so maybe I'm wrong about Apollo… for all I know he could have been the most romantic god in the bunch of them…**

**Anyhoo…After that we lunch and Ryan freaked out when he found out about Allen and I, but he tried to play it cool…for about 3 SECONDS!!! After that he bolted out of the room as fast as he could. I felt a little guilty but I'm still mad at him for pulling that Princess Bride plot thing yesterday, so I haven't said anything. **

**Allen took me home again today, and after we said goodbye he promised to take me to Drama Club rehearsal tonight. It's not for another hour and a half!!!! I'm doomed!!! I can't even find anything to occupy my time because I can't keep my mind off of him for more then 1minute and 30 seconds!!!! (Yes…I clocked it…) **

**I feel like I'm not whole with out him. It's a scary feeling and I'm not sure what to do about it. I can't talk to my mom about it because she'll just start up with something like "You really don't know him that well, He's only been around for 3 days. How much can you really know about him?" I can see the headlines now 'Daughter kills mother over too many constant questions about new boyfriend' **

**I don't know what these feelings are…they can't be…love could they? It may just be the hopeless romantic in me surfacing, but that's the only word I can give to describe what I feel at the moment… I just want to be around him ALL the time and when I'm not, it causes me physical pain… I don't know if it's love or not but I do know that I'm crazy about this guy and he's so perfect for me.**

**I'd better stop writing and try to work on my homework some more…yuck…**

**Emily**

After she had signed her name, Emily closed her diary and placed it on her desk. She tried to work on her home work for 15 more minutes and finally finished. She still had an hour and 15 minutes until Allen came to get her. Finding nothing better to do with her time, she decided to try to take a little nap.

She lay down and closed her eyes and fell asleep in a matter of seconds.

_She dreamed that she was in Ancient Greece, wearing a beautiful white chitin that had gold embroidery along the waist line. She was sitting on a marble chair in a huge room filled with some of the most beautiful people that she had ever seen. _

_One of the beautiful people stood out against the crowd, he was tall, muscular, and his every movement screamed elegance. He walked toward her and it wasn't until he got closer that Emily could tell that he was wearing a gold mask. She was disappointed that she couldn't see his face, but took comfort in the fact that his jaw-dropping emerald eyes were glued on her, as if she was the most beautiful person in the room. _

_Once he reached her he calmly asked her to dance. Emily felt her heart's pace increase dramatically and silently nodded. He pulled her gracefully on to the dance floor and twirled her with such sophistication, that Emily felt as though she was dancing on air. When the song ended everyone in the room was glaring at them icily. Emily asked the man why they were angry. The man sighed and pulled her close and whispered in her ear. _

"_They may not approve, but I don't care. I love you and nothing will stand in our way. We were made for each other. Can't you feel our hearts beat in perfect unison?"_

_The man picked up her delicate hand and placed it over his heart and then put his own over Emily's. He was right, there hearts where beating in perfect synchronization. Emily smiled but pulled away slowly._

"_Who are you?" she asked the man, who shook his head slowly. _

"_I think you know the answer to that question, my little sunray," he said adoringly, picking up a lock of her sunset-colored hair. Emily nodded knowingly. _

"_I do know who you are." She said as her hands went gently to the gold mask on the man's head and began to remove it, "Allen." She muttered the last word as the mask fell off and crushed his lips with a tender kiss. _

Emily woke with a start. This dream wasn't just a dream; it had some sort of message in it. Emily needed to figure out what it was but before she could think about it too much, she looked at the clock. Allen was going to be arriving to pick her up in 15 minutes!!! She flung her self out of bed and buzzed around her room getting ready for the most amazing guy any girl could ever dream about.

**AN: Tell me what you think and I won't scold you for not wearing a hat. I know that I only did one point of view this time but I just thought you guys should know what Emily is thinking and feeling at this point in time…I promise more Emily/Apollo nifty-ness in the next chapter with a special appearance of a certain god that has been mentioned previously in this story!!! I wonder who it could be…the suspense is killing me!!!! ;D **


	11. Chapter 11

Iotlh part 11

Apollo drove to Emily's house with one of his amazing smiles on his face. He couldn't wait to see her act. As a Grecian, Apollo loved the theater and seeing his little sunbeam (as he had started to refer to Emily) on the stage would make his heart soar.

He pulled into the drive way to see Emily walking as elegantly as physically possible. She had a huge smile on her face and her lovely hair was flowing behind her in curtain of sunshine.

"Hey," she said when she got in the car.

"Hi," Apollo returned and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. "So what will the drama club be rehearsing tonight?"

"Oh, probably just some scenes from the Princess Bride." Emily bit her lip nervously.

"What's wrong?" Apollo thought she looked adorable when she bit her cherry red lip, but he also knew that it meant that she was uneasy about something.

"Well, you know that Ryan is playing Wesley, and I'm playing Buttercup, right?" she began anxiously. Apollo's hand's tightened on the steering wheel. "I know you hate Ryan, and I just want you to know that I may have to do an awkward stage kiss with him tonight…and I didn't want you to feel like I was keeping it from you. It will mean absolutely nothing to me. I don't even want to kiss him, I mean he's a great friend and everything but he's not really the guy of my dreams, you know? I'm just glad that he wasn't my first real kiss, and I'm rambling now aren't I? Please tell me you don't hate me."

As much as Apollo hated the idea of that slippery little…eel, putting his disgusting little slimy lips on Emily's perfect soft one's, he had to admit he thought that her little rant was cute.

"I could never hate you," he said calmly. "If you tell me that it won't mean anything and you don't even want to kiss him, then I believe you. If anything, I'll just get a little jealous…that's all."

"Really?" Emily said, sounding very relieved.

"Really…but I do have one question." Apollo said slyly.

"Ask anything," Apollo practically laughed when he heard the happiness in Emily's voice.

"K, who was your first real kiss?" Apollo thought he already knew the answer, but he wanted to see her endearing blush again.

Sure enough it was only a matter of seconds before Emily's pale complexion turned a soft pink.

"Do you really want to know that?" she said with a small smile on her features.

"Yeah, I think I do." Apollo replied as they pulled into the school parking lot.

"Fine…" Emily sighed a deep sigh. "You're actually the only guy I've ever really kissed… I've gotten a peck on the lips from some boys during spin the bottle, but you're the only guy I've had a really amazing, mind blowing open mouthed kiss with." Emily finished as she suddenly became very interested in the hem of her shirt.

Apollo lifted her chin so he could see her eyes.

"Well, I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy that fact." He said with a smile before his lips claimed hers.

After they finally pulled apart Emily smiled one of her pure innocence smiles, then she got a mischievous look on her face.

"Who was your first kiss?" she asked suddenly. Apollo laughed nervously.

"W-why do you want to know that?" he stuttered. Emily's face fell a little, and it broke Apollo's heart to think that he was causing her pain.

"Well…I just thought…you know…since I told you mine…maybe you could…it's fine if you don't want to…" Emily said sadly. Every word was like a knife in Apollo's heart. He sighed.

"Her name was… Penelope, her parents didn't really like us going together, and well, shortly after we kissed, she started going out with a guy named…Hector. You'd probably think that he was really romantic, the way he just whisked her off her feet." 'Literally,' thought Apollo as he finished his story.

He hated telling anyone this story. Persephone had been really cool, and as a kid, Apollo had thought that he loved her, but when Hades took her away, she feel head over heels for him, and Apollo moved on with his little nymph, Fiona. But it was a good thing that Persephone didn't work out, because now he had Emily, and he could marry her, and be happy with her. She was perfect for him.

Emily smiled pityingly at him. He hoped that she didn't think that he still had feelings for Persephone….er Penelope.

"Come on, we're going to be late." He said as he got out of the car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emily was on stage playing her role, but she kept stealing glances at Allen.

"You will be caught, and when you are, the Prince will see you all hanged!" she exclaimed at her fellow actors who were also in the scene.

"Of all the necks on this boat, highness, the one you should be worrying about is your own." Said Neil, the guy playing one of her "captors".

"Great job guys," said Mrs. Gretchen, the director. "Emily, take a break, we're going to work on some of the Miracle Max parts now."

Emily jumped off the stage and wondered over to Allen. He was arguing with a guy Emily had never seen before. The guy was scary looking, he had muscles bulging out of everywhere and his hair was gelled back with a strange red gel that Emily was afraid was blood. Emily got closer to hear their conversation.

"No I don't need any help!" said Allen sounding very ticked.

"Fine," said the scary guy in a gruff voice. "But he will find out and he won't like it."

'Is Allen in trouble?' thought Emily, terrified.

"I don't care what he thinks. He's an asshole anyway." Allen replied.

'Who are they talking about?'

"Emily!" Allen had spotted her. "Why aren't you up on stage?"

"I'm not in this scene," said Emily, noticing the scary guy looking at her up and down.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your pretty little friend, _Allen_?" asked the creepy guy, putting enfaces on Allen's name.

"Emily, this is my friend from Chicago, Alex." Allen introduced begrudgingly.

"Pleasure to meet you," said Emily tentively and she held out her hand to shake, but Alex pulled her close.

"The _pleasure_ would have been all mine, if I hadn't given it away so easily," He said. Emily didn't understand that comment. But Allen did.

"Alex, let her go." He said sternly. Alex released his grip on Emily, and walked away.

"Remember what I said, _Allen_." Allen ran over to Emily.

"Did he hurt you?" he asked anxiously.

"No, but who was he?"

"A guy from my past, I'll tell you all about it later, are you sure you're alright?" Allen looked so worried it made Emily feel loved. She smiled.

"I'm fine. You worry about me too much."

Allen relaxed a bit.

"Fine, it looks like you're wanted on stage." Emily turned and saw that she was being beckoned to.

"ok, see you soon." Emily walked away, feeling confused and worried about Allen. What was he running from?


	12. Chapter 12

Iotlh chap 12

**Hey… this is the next part of my nifty story….so enjoy! **

Apollo watched as Emily walked back to the stage. Her thoughts were all about him… she was worried about him and wondered if he was in trouble. As sweet as it was that she was worried about him, Apollo didn't want her to become scared or unsure if he was safe to be around.

He was going to kick Ares' ass next time he saw him. How dare he just show up out of the blue?! Apollo shook his head as he thought about what had happened.

_Apollo was sitting, enjoying Emily's show, when a large hand clamped down on his shoulder. He turned around to see his most annoying big brother smirking down his nose at him. Apollo stood up. _

"_What do you want?" he demanded. _

"_Relax kid," said Ares, "I'm just here to see the show. I think it's fair that I get to see the one I let get away." Ares winked. _

"_No, you gave up your claim on her and we're together. You can't just show up and try to take her away!" Apollo practically shouted. _

_Ares laughed. "I don't want to take her away, Golden Boy, so just keep you shirt on. I just want to see what she looks like, I claimed her so long ago I forgot." _

"_Fine, but after you see her you have to leave!" Apollo didn't like the idea of Ares being within a 20 foot radius of his sweet perfect little sunbeam. _

"_Oh and if I were you, I'd spend a little more time up on Olympus. Dad's starting to wonder where you are all the time. Hermes has been covering for you, even though he doesn't have a lot of time these days."_

"_What do you mean he doesn't have time?" Apollo asked worried. Was Hermes in trouble for being with Artimis?_

"_He's too busy planning the wedding."_

"_What wedding?" _

"_He's marrying your twin. How could you not know that? She's your sister and he's your best friend."_

"_Married? Wow…maybe I have missed a lot… but… Emily…" How could he not have known about this wedding? Apollo had been away for a while, but it was all because he wanted to spend time with Emily. If people found out that Apollo didn't know about his sister and best friend getting married, then people would wonder what he was doing when he went off Olympus and then it would get around about him and Emily. His Dad would be furious! Apollo completely forgot that Ares was standing right next to him until his reverie was broken._

"_Ummm yeah, you know I could help you out so Dad doesn't know about your little mortal." _

_Apollo looked shocked. Ares never did anything that didn't ultimately benefit him. _

"_What's in it for you?" Apollo asked skeptically. _

"_Well, I think it would be fair if I bail you out of trouble with Daddy dearest that I get one night with your pretty little girlfriend that is unless she begs for more." Ares smirked again, it made Apollo sick. The thought of Ares and Emily doing…no he wasn't going to let that happen._

"_No," said Apollo. "Over my dead body."_

_Ares snorted. _

"_Face it man, you need my help." _

"_No! I don't need any help!" Apollo was really starting to despise this conversation._

"_Fine," replied Ares in his gruff voice. "But he will find out and he won't like it." Ares said this like it would make Apollo give in to his deal. He had another thing coming if that's what he thought. _

"_I don't care what he thinks. He's an asshole anyway." He growled at Ares. He looked around the room and spotted Emily! How much had she heard? "Emily! He exclaimed with fake cheeriness. "Why aren't you up on stage?" _

"_I'm not in this scene," she said, sounding a little confused. _

"_Aren't you going to introduce me to your little friend _Allen_?" Ares asked putting a little too much emphasis on Apollo's alias. _

"_Emily, this is my friend form Chicago, Alex," Apollo introduced. _

"_Pleasure to meet you," Said Emily and she held her hand out for Ares to shake, but instead he used her hand to pull her into a one-sided embrace. Apollo was about to punch his lights out. How dare he touch Emily like that?! _

"_The _pleasure _would have been all mine if I hadn't given it away so easily." Ares said while he looked Emily up and down. He clearly liked what he saw and was regretting giving Emily to Apollo. _

"_Alex," said Apollo, warningly, "let her go." Ares complied and began to walk away. Apollo immediately went to Emily, as Ares sulked away. _

"_Remember what I said _Allen_." He said has he left. Apollo ignored him, right now he was worried about Emily._

"_Did he hurt you?" He asked afraid for Emily. If Ares had hurt her he was going to pay for it. _

"_No," Emily replied slightly confused, "but who was he?" Apollo wasn't sure on how to answer that question. _

"_A guy from my past," Apollo started. He wanted to explain everything to Emily but now wasn't the time. "I'll explain later, are you sure you're alright?" Apollo was still worried. Emily's face softened from confusion to her lovely smile. _

"_I'm fine," she said, "you worry about me too much." _

_Apollo relaxed some, but he still was anxious. If Emily found out he was keeping a secret from her, she may want to break up with him. And if Zeus found out about his dating a mortal against his rules, then Apollo would be kept away from Emily, and that would be torture. He needed some time to think about what needed to be done. _

"_Fine," Apollo told Emily. He noticed the drama teacher trying to get Emily's attention. "Look's like your wanted back on stage."_

"_Ok, see you soon?" she asked hopefully. Apollo nodded and she walked away. _

Apollo sat down and watched Emily act out one of her scenes with Ryan and tried to forget about Zeus and Ares. It wasn't hard once Ryan started talking. God, how Allen loathed that kid!

"Can you move at all?" Ryan (playing Wesley) asked Emily (playing Buttercup)

"You're alive," Emily replied, "if you want I can fly." The two characters embraced. It took everything in Allen's power not to jump up on the stage and beat Ryan to a pulp. He just kept repeating the same phrase mentally, 'It's not real and it doesn't mean anything. It's not real and it doesn't mean anything.'

"I told you I'd come for you. Why didn't you wait for me?" asked Ryan.

"Well," Emily started. "You were dead."

'I wish,' thought Apollo.

"Death cannot stop true love; it can only delay it for a while." Ryan started to lean in.

'Oh no,' Apollo thought. 'I really don't need to see this right now.' Apollo looked away as Ryan's slimy, grotesque lips touched down on Emily's soft, light, innocent ones. Apollo counted to 5 and then looked back. Ryan was holding on to Emily as she was trying to push his face off of hers. This clearly was **not** a part of the play. Ryan was taking advantage of his little sunbeam!

Enraged, Apollo jumped on the stage and pulled Ryan off of Emily.

"If you ever try that again, you will have to deal with me," Apollo warned menacingly.

"I love it!" Shouted the drama teacher, (Apollo thought her name was Mrs. Gretchen) from off stage. "That's exactly the kind of passion we need!"

"What?" Ryan exclaimed. "This lunatic could have killed me!"

"And you almost suffocated our other lead." Mrs. Gretchen said simply. "Change of plans, Ryan you are now Mr.…."

"God, Allen God," Emily informed, recovered from her assault.

"Right, Mr. God's understudy, and Mr. God, you are our new Wesley."

"What?" Ryan exclaimed, furious.

"What?" Emily squealed, ecstatic.

"What?" asked Apollo in disbelief.

"Mr. Allen, I suggest you and Emily get together tomorrow during rehearsal and run lines." Mrs. Gretchen said and she started to walk away.

"Wait!" shouted Ryan as he followed Mrs. Gretchen, "You can't do that! The show is in 3 weeks! He can't be ready by then! I can be passionate!"

"Well, well, well," said Emily, "I do believe that this play just got a whole lot more fun." She winked at him and Apollo nearly fell to the ground because of his weak knees. But he kept his cool.

"I think I won't mind it if you kiss Wesley, now, Miss Buttercup." He replied as he put his arms around her waist.

"Good, because I do believe I have to kiss him right now," Emily was smiling a playful smile.

"Hmmm, I don't believe that is in the script." Apollo pulled her closer.

"Eh, it's a little creative liberty."

"Well, in that case," Apollo lowered his lips to Emily's and gently, slowly, and ardently kissed her, he felt her lean into the kiss and he loved every second of it. He didn't want to lose this. He would do what ever it took to keep his little sunbeam near him. She was totally worth the fight.

**AN:Awwwwww!!!! Too Cute!!!! I love this chapter!!! Don't worry there will be some evil Ryan-ness in the next chapter so just stay tuned and remember to wear your hat!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

Iotlh part 13

**(AN: Wow it's been forever since I last updated!!! I'm soooooooooo sorry!!! I've just been busy and I had major writers block. But I'm back now so on with the story!!!!)**

Ryan waited patiently while Emily and Allen finished their make out session… only barely containing his rage at Allen's _nerve_ to go and _eat her face_ right in front of him… "Okay," he thought his evil thinking cap on, "first step to knocking off Allen from top of the throw-tongue-down-Emily's-throat list… ehhh… first step… tell her what I know…"

Ryan smirked as he thought about how quickly Celia had agreed to help him with his get rid of Allen plan.

_Ryan walked over to Celia right after he had had his breakdown in the bathroom. Celia was a short, skinny, annoying girl with sort black hair that was always out of place. She and Ryan had dated a year ago and after she gave Ryan her virginity, she started to talk about kids and marriage, so Ryan quickly broke it off, but ever since then she had been trying to seduce Ryan back into her life._

_As she saw Ryan coming towards her, her overly made-up face broke into what she probably thought was a seductive smile. _

"_Hey stranger," she said casually, though here was a hint on anxiety in her voice. Ryan forced himself to smile back._

"_Hi," he said as enthusiastically as he could muster. _

"_Why haven't you been to see me lately? I've missed you." She said as she gave him a slow suggestive wink. Ryan bit back the insults he wanted to throw at her and smiled wider. _

"_You know how things get, Cel," He called her by a pet name and her face brightened up some, 'K,' he thought, 'So far so good.' "_

"_Well, maybe you should spend less time with that Emily girl and focus a bit more on me." Celia retorted. Ryan gave a sort of nervous laugh at the thought._

"_Maybe I should, but right now I have to ask you a favor." _

_Celia pouted her bright red lips that made her look a bit like a hooker. _

"_What do you need, honey?" she said sounding as sweet as sugar. Ryan sighed. _

"_I was hoping you could get a student file out for me."_

"_Trying to erase some of your bad marks for inappropriate conduct?" she asked with a sneer. Ryan rolled his eyes. _

'_Seriously!' he thought 'Making out with a chick in the janitor's closet wasn't that big of a deal!'_

"_No, I'm just trying to dig up some dirt on the new kid." Ryan said as civilly as possible._

"_Oh you mean that hottie whose been tonguing Emily every chance he gets?" Celia was getting bored with this conversation. _

"_Yeah," Ryan replied, fighting hard to keep his voice even, "him. I just want to see what makes him tick, you know? And if you help me, I may even take you to the homecoming dance in a few weeks." _

_Celia let out a squeal of excitement and yanked Ryan into a hug._

"_Sweetie, you're the greatest!!! Don't worry, my mom will be leaving town for a few days and I can get the file on the new guy then, K?" Ryan nodded politely. "You know," Celia started up again, "My dad isn't going to be at my house either. So maybe you could come and spend the night, I got a new little out fit I just know you're going to love…it's from that little lingerie boutique on Green rd." _

_Ryan thought about the offer. He did like the idea of getting some… and Emily wouldn't have to find out about it._

"_Only if I get to do what ever I want… fantasies included?" Ryan said looking at her reaction. Celia smiled. _

"_Same rules as always, sugar," she replied in a low husky voice. _

"_Great see you tonight; I'll get the file by then."_

"_Alright, Ryan, see you then." Ryan walked to his next class feeling much happier then usual. _

Ryan smiled. Celia had been great that night, and she did find some very useful information. Allen didn't even have a old school record. It was like he had just appeared out of thin air. For all Ryan knew, Allen (if that was his real name) could be a pedophile, or in the Chicago mob.

Ryan wasn't going to just blurt this out in front of Emily, no; he was going to let Allen squirm first.

After lunch, Ryan saw Allen whisper something in Emily's ear, kiss her on the forehead, and then strutted off to the bathroom. Ryan quickly followed. He waited until Allen came out of his stall, and then attacked him.

"Hey, Allen," he said with mock civility. Allen looked around confused, and then relaxed when he saw Ryan.

"Oh, hey Ryan," He said sounding very bored. "What do you want?"

"I just want to let you know that I know you don't have a file in the school records." Ryan smirked. Allen's eyes got very wide, but he replied in the same bored tone.

"Oh really?" he said. "And how would you possibly know that?"

"I have a certain friend who can get into the office very easily. She nicked the file for me." Ryan's smile grew.

"Don't you mean that you have a little slave who got the file for you, in hopes that you would take her back and it wouldn't matter that she was pregnant." Allen said wickedly.

"How do you know about all that? Wait- Celia's PREGNANT!!!!" Ryan's mind whirled. He couldn't be a father!!! He couldn't be tied to Celia forever!!! What would Emily think? Allen laughed.

"No, not yet anyway." he sneered. "But she will be, soon."

"What do you mean? You can't see the future!!! We were safe!!!" Ryan yelled. How did Allen know all these things? It didn't make sense. Ryan was supposed to be the one freaking out Allen, not the other way around!!!

"Accidents happen," Allen said in a bored tone again. "But if you tell Emily how you gained your knowledge of my school records, then she will quickly deduce that you are the baby's father and want nothing to do with you. It's kind of a lose-lose situation. If you tell her, I leave but you don't get her and she'll be miserable, and if you don't tell her I'll stay, she'll be happy, and you won't get her. If you were truly her friend then you would want to see her happy. So, what is the great Ryan going to do?"

Ryan thought about that. Emily was a very smart girl and would figure out the baby's parentage soon. Also, he did want to see her happy… he just thought she could be happy with him, instead of Allen. After thinking about if for a few more minutes, Ryan slumped his shoulders in defeat.

"That's what I thought," replied Allen as he walked out the door.

Ryan scowled. If he wasn't completely sure that Emily would be happy with that ass, he would have blown his cover right out of the water. But that didn't matter anymore. If Emily was happy, he was happy.


	14. Chapter 14

Iotlh part 14

Apollo smiled happily as he exited the men's room. He knew that the little creeper had something on him, but he thought that it would have been better then that tiny stunt he had tried to pull. Did Ryan honestly think that he could just scare Apollo away like that? It was almost laughable.

Apollo gloated through his next class, it was one of the only one's he had that didn't have Emily in it. He hated being away from her, but they did have drama club practice after school today, so He'd get to see her there; and now he was playing Wesley! Apollo had spent the hours after Emily went to sleep, memorizing his lines. He now knew the entire play by heart.

Feeling high on life, Apollo walked to Emily's locker. She looked so beautiful. She was wearing a very simple pail pink top that somehow didn't clash with her hair; instead it made it look even more amazing. She didn't see him coming, she had dropped a book and was going to pick it up when Apollo put both arms around her waist and whirled her around in circles. Emily made that beautiful little noise that was her laughter and told him to put her down. Apollo complied but kept his arms around her waist; holding her close to him.

"Allen," Emily said laughingly, "I have to get my stuff."

"Nope," said Apollo with a childish smile on his face.

"Allen, I really do have to get my stuff." Emily replied with a tone of seriousness.

"Nope," Apollo said again. "I haven't seen you for over 40 minutes. I was dying in science." Apollo buried his face in her hair. It smelled like… he wasn't sure how to describe it, exactly. It was the smell of everything perfect in the world and yet, it smelled exactly as he imagined Emily should smell. "You smell pretty," Apollo commented.

Emily giggled and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"You taste good," she stated. She laughed a little, but then she caught the look in Apollo's eyes. He wanted to kiss her, not just a little peck on the lips, like he had just received, but one of those mind-blowing, life altering kisses. Emily gave him a look that said 'What are you waiting for?' That was all the encouragement that Apollo needed.

He slowly put his lips on Emily's and then gently, pushed her all too ready mouth open. Apollo's heart leaped out of his chest. This kiss was amazing. He was taking it slow, when Emily pulled him closer to her (if that was at all possible) and let out a small moan. Suddenly the kiss went from being slow and gentle, to being heated and passionate.

This kiss startled Apollo. Was Emily ready to take the next step in their relationship??? Did she just want him for his body? Was this her way of expressing love?

But just as soon as the questions flooded in, Emily had pulled away. She gave him a hug and then returned to her locker to finish putting her things in her backpack. They held hands all the way to rehearsal.

When they arrived, Mrs. Gretchen came over to them.

"Mr. God, you haven't had much time to learn your lines so I will be allowing you to use your script for today." She said, making it sound like she was doing him a favor. Apollo didn't like getting people's charity.

"Thank you, Mrs. Gretchen, but I'm afraid I won't need to use my script. You see, I've already memorized not only all my lines but the rest of the play as well." Apollo stated smugly.

"Oh, well… then, get into costume please." Mrs. Gretchen walked off looking very miffed. Apollo rolled his eyes. This lady reminded him a little too much of Hera. He turned to say something romantic to Emily, but she was glaring at him.

"What?" he asked a little defensively.

"Why were you so rude? She was just trying to be helpful." Clearly Emily was not impressed with the way he had handled Mrs. Gretchen's annoying-ness.

"She was trying to give me chump charity, and I don't need anyone's pity. Living in Chicago taught me that." Apollo thought about all the shit he had endured over the years on Olympus.

Emily's eyes softened as Apollo mentioned his past. She clearly remembered he encounter with Ares. She kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Just try to be nicer. The people here are very different from the people in Chicago."

Apollo nodded, not meeting her gaze.

"Hey," he said, "can we count that as our first fight. That way we're an actual couple." When Emily just looked at him confused, Apollo felt the need to explain. "My friend from Chicago who was a girl, but we never dated, said that you and your significant other are never a real couple until you have your first fight."

Emily's face showed understanding, and lit up.

"Why, in that case, I do believe that we just had our first fight. And now that we've made up, I'm going to go get into costume." She smiled at him and walked off toward the girl's dressing room.

15 minutes later, Apollo was on stage wearing a black pirate shirt with matching black pants and boots. He laughed a little when he remembered when this kind of outfit was still in fashion. He laid down on the bed that was part of the scenery as Mrs. Gretchen called "Places!"

Apollo sat there, motionless, as the most beautiful sight met his eyes. Emily walked in wearing a very beautiful wedding gown that was covered in lace, with a shimmering crown on her head, which Apollo thought looked as though it belonged there.

Emily walked over to a desk that was also part of the scenery. She sat down and took a knife out of one of the drawers. She appeared to be about to plunge it into her heart.

"There is a shortage of perfect breasts in this world. T'would be a pity to damage yours." He said the memorized line with a smirk on his face. Emily (playing Buttercup) turned from the desk to face him.

"Wesley! Oh, Wesley! Darling!" Emily ran over to the bed and started to kiss him all over his face. Apollo found it very hard to stay motion less as the script told him to; he would have liked nothing better then to wrap his arms around her and kiss her back just as fervently.

"Wesley," Emily said between kisses, "Why won't you hold me?"

"Gently," replied Apollo, though he loved her passion and didn't want to stop it.

"At a time like this, that's all you can say; gently?" Emily said, still kissing him. She pulled his head up into a full lip kiss.

"Gently!" He said against her lips.

"Scene!" shouted Mrs. Gretchen. Emily let go of Apollo and hopped off the bed. Apollo sighed. A very perverted part of his mind recommended that he just grab Emily and resume the scene, but with less dialogue. Apollo pushed those thoughts aside and tuned into what Mrs. Gretchen was saying.

"That was great guys, but I need a little more lust." Apollo was shocked when he heard that. "Emily, you have the 'in love' part down pact, but I need to see you wanting his body more. And Allen, when she kisses you the last time, I need you to say your line almost as you don't want anything to be gentle. Get it?"

Emily smiled and nodded, and Apollo just winked at Emily.

"K guys, let's run this again from the Allen's first line. Places!"

Emily sat down at the desk and took out the dagger again.

"There is a shortage of perfect breasts in this world. T'would be a pity to damage yours." This time he let the smirk into his words.

"Wesley! Oh Wesley! Darling!" This time when Emily came over to him, she didn't just sit down next to him, she straddled him. Apollo was a little taken aback by this action, but didn't have any objections. The scene continued and at the final kiss, Emily did a full out tongue kiss. Apollo had to pull away to say his line. Mrs. Gretchen didn't say anything, so they continued with the rest of the scene.

"Oh, Wesley, can you ever forgive me?" Emily asked her voice full of regret and eyes full of shame. Apollo just wanted to say anything she had done would be easily forgotten. But instead he said his line.

"And what sins have you committed lately?"

"I got married. I didn't want to," Emily said very quickly. But I-"

"Never happened," said Apollo, interrupting her as his stomach did back flips, imagining her marrying someone else.

"What?" Emily asked confused.

"Never happened."

"But it did!" exclaimed Emily, sounding miserable. "I was there! An old man said 'Man and Wife'."

"Did you say 'I do'?"

"Umm, no," said Emily slowly. "We sort of skipped that part."

"Then you're not married." Apollo explained. "You didn't say it, you didn't do it."

"Good guys!" said Mrs. Gretchen. "I could feel the sexual build up." Apollo looked at Emily and winked. In return, Emily blushed and looked away.

After rehearsal, Apollo dropped Emily off at her house, and ignoring the physical pain that occurred whenever he was away from his little sunbeam, went up to Mt. Olympus.

He found Hermes with Artimis and felt that it was better not to disturb them. He wondered around, talking to every god, nymph, and servant that he came across.

Ares had said that people were starting to get suspicious of Apollo's unexplained absences, so, to remedy this, Apollo decided to be a social butterfly, when he wasn't with Emily. Apollo didn't like it, but he would have to go pay Fiona a visit, but he would NOT under any circumstances', cheat on Emily. He would just make sure that people saw him entering and leaving her hut, and he would just pay Fiona to tell people about their "great time" even though everything was going to stay platonic.

After he left Fiona's, Apollo realized that Emily was probably asleep. He went to his hut, and transported to earth from there.

He saw her sleeping with a small smile gracing her lovely features. He loved her, more then anyone could possibly imagine. He had been her first kiss, (a fact that he still reveled in) and he wanted to make damn sure that he would be her last as well.

He glanced at her desk and noticed a small pink book that greatly resembled a diary. He couldn't…could he? Knowing that Emily was deep asleep, Apollo lightly picked up the book and began to read a few entries…just to get to know what she thought of him. When he finished reading her most recent entry, his heart expanded.

"_I don't know what name to give these feelings…It can't be love, can it?"_

She loved him back! He put the diary back down, and returned his gaze to the sleeping girl. After sitting there, amerced in happiness, Apollo began to lightly stroke her long, soft hair. With each stroke, he sent the message, 'I love you. I love you. I love you.'

**(AN: Awwwww!!! I love this chapter!!! Don't worry; the rating will stay the same. I will not make this story any more perverted then it has to be!!! Thank you soooooooooooooo much to all of you who have reviewed!!! You're little words of encouragement made my day and inspired me to keep writing *hint hint*)**


	15. Chapter 15

Iotlh part 15

**AN: OMG!!! I'm soooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in like 3 months (or more…=p) I was just really busy for a while, and then I just didn't know where to begin again and the story got kind of lost in my head, but I'm back now. I have a lot of ideas and I know who everything's going to end… eventually… now, on with the story!**

Emily woke up early that morning. It was her 17th birthday, and (more importantly) it was her 4 month anniversary. She could hardly believe that had been able to hold on to Allen for this long. He was as perfect as perfect could get. They had had a few fights here and there but somehow, they never lasted long.

She smiled as she remembered one time they had fought over meeting his family. She thought it would be a good idea because he had met hers (they liked him) and they had been together for 2 and a half months. She thought that they were done for good. She was at home crying her eyes out, when, in the middle of the night, she woke up to see Allen sitting in her room. When she blinked and he was gone, but the next day at school Allen said that his parents weren't the nicest people so he would really appreciate a little time to try to soften them up.

Emily stopped reminiscing and got out of bed. She got dressed (jeans, autumn red scoop neck, and a jacket of Allen's) put on some light makeup, threw a brown headband in her hair and ran down the stairs. Sure enough her family was already up and wished her a happy birthday before rushing off to their things. It was summer break now, (they play went great and everyone loved Emily and Allen's chemistry.) and everyone was leaving the house today. Both her brothers had hockey camp starting today and her parents were taking a second honeymoon. She was going to be completely alone in the hose for a week or so… and she loved that.

Emily had been wanting to try something with Allen, which was difficult because her entire family was on red alert every time Allen was over. She wanted to see if he was willing to take the next step with her. Yes, little sweet, innocent Emily wanted to have sex with her boyfriend. This wasn't anything new. She'd been thinking about it since the day Mrs. Gretchen wanted them to spice things up during rehearsal. She was sure that this was what she wanted, but first, she was going to tell him that she loved him.

Today was going to be the day. It was her birthday, so Allen was going to take out to see a movie, then he was going to probably take her out to dinner and then she would invite him inside the house and see how thing went. Emily snickered as she thought about the out fit she had bought a Victoria's Secret for this occasion. It was white and more conservative then a lot of things in that store. It was going to be Allen's 4 month anniversary present.

Emily waved goodbye to her family as they all left around one in the afternoon. After about 5 minutes, Allen showed up with a HUGE teddy bear that had the words HAPPY ANNIVERSARY on him tummy and a balloon that said HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! She smiled and lightly giggled. Today was going to be good.

Apollo couldn't stop staring at her. Gods can tell when people age, their aura changes a bit, and Emily (if at all possible) had become even lovelier then the last night. There was also something a little more grown up about her… and that damn scoop neck she was wearing made her seem sexy with out even trying… which made her ever sexier! And to top it all off, she was wearing his jacket. This girl was going to be the death of him.

He took her out to the movie (they didn't even watch half of it… they were a little too preoccupied with each others lips) and then to dinner. She was a happy little bubble of energy as usual, but she seemed a little inattentive to what was going on. She was clearly thinking about something and, a few weeks ago, Apollo would have read her mind to find out what it was, but he decided that if it was something she wanted him to know (as it always was) she would tell him.

Finally, he took her back to her house. He hated leaving her here. But then she said the magical words.

"Hey, do you want to come in? I still have to give you your anniversary gift," she stated, and she was smirking while she said it. His gift must have been something good. He smiled and followed her in. She looked like she was going to go get her gift, but then she looked at him very seriously.

"Allen, I have something that I need to tell you, but I don't want you to think that you have to say anything. K?" She said. Apollo was confused, but he nodded. Emily took a deep breath and said the most beautiful thing that his ears had ever heard.

"I love you." She looked into his eyes and he could tell she meant it. His heart expanded. He couldn't believe it. She actually loved him back. He'd wanted this for so long that he felt that he could just die of happiness.

"I love you too, Emily," he said quickly, hoping that he hadn't waited too long to say it. He face exploded with a smile and she looked ecstatic.

"Really?" She said. It almost insulted him that she could doubt him.

"Of course! You're perfect. There isn't one thing that I would change about you. I love you hair," he kissed her hair, "I love your nose," he kissed the tip of her nose, "and I don't think that I have to tell you about how much I love your lips." He kissed her full on the lips. The kiss started out loving and innocent but quickly turned heated. Emily pushed him back.

"I have to go get your gift now," he voice was throaty and sexy. Apollo wanted to pull her back to him and tell her to screw the gift, but that seemed insensitive. She left and he made himself comfortable on the couch. After about 5 minutes, Emily came out of her room, wearing, what he guessed, was his gift.

His jaw dropped. She was wearing a white bra with a white corset and panties. She looked like an angel. His voice got caught in his throat. Did she want him? Was this really happening? She just told him that she loved him and now he was going to be able to make her his, entirely? This had to be a dream; he was going to wake up soon.

"Emily… I… umm…wow," was the closest thing to an intelligent answer that Apollo could muster. She was wonderful. His little sunbeam began to walk to him without the slightest sign of uncertainty.

"I want you, Allen," she said in a deep sexy tone that was driving him nuts.

"Are you sure?" he asked, finding his voice again. "I don't want you to regret anything." Emily got an angry look on her face.

"If you don't want to then I can go put on some clothes," she turned to go back to her room, but Apollo grabbed her shoulder, her bare shoulder. Her soft, pale skin felt amazing under his hands.

"NO!" He sounded a little more forceful then he meant to. "I want this, Emily, more then you can possible imagine, but I just don't want you to regret it." Emily turned to him.

"Damn regret! I love you, Allen, now; I would really appreciate it if you would stop treating me like a porcelain doll!!!" She glared at him, daring him to make the first move.

Apollo grabbed her around her waist and pulled her close to him. He kissed her, with fire and passion, before he began to kiss down her neck. He heard her gasp when he bit down and sucked on her beautiful skin. He had just marked her as his. He was never going to give her up now.

He was going to let go. He was going to just lose himself in Emily. No more being careful, he was going to do what he had been wanting to do since he first saw her.

Her hands were in his hair, a soft moan escaped her full red lips. He continued to kiss her neck and shoulders, and then slowly, he began to untie her corset. She let out a small gasp as his hands touched her bare back. Her hands left his hair and began to pull his shirt off of him. It was thrown into a corner of the room, and soon forgotten.

Emily put her hands on Apollo's chest and his skin erupted in fire where she touched him. She ran one, long delicate finger down the middle of his chest, stomach, and down to the top of his jeans. He was going crazy. She looked up at him with her huge blue eyes, there was such innocence in them, and it made her even sexier. He was going to be her first time. She was pure and perfect. Untouched. These thoughts almost drove him over the edge.

He went back to Emily's neck; she whispered the name Allen breathlessly in his ear. That wasn't going to work.

"Emily," he said in between kisses, "can you do me a favor?"

"Anything," she said.

"Call me Apollo, tonight babe," he said, hoping that she wouldn't ask questions. She didn't.

"Apollo," she said. That was it. This was officially the greatest moment of his life. "My room's the third on the left," she told him. He smiled and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his torso and kissed him, as he glided over to her door. He shut and locked it behind him. He already had her room memorized, so he quickly found his was over to her bed. There were white candles burning everywhere. The bed was covered in flower petals. Emily really knew how to seduce a guy, didn't she?

He asked her one last time.

"Are you sure?" searching her eyes for anything that signaled to uncertainty.

"Yes, Apollo, I love you," She said in a half sigh. Apollo's heart raced at her words. Everything was perfect.


	16. Chapter 16

Iotlh part 16

Apollo woke up and felt a warm body lying close to his. Apollo looked down and saw the stunning sleeping form of his little Emily. At that moment he knew that he would never wake up again with out wanting to feel her sleeping beside him.

Last night was… for lack of a better word, perfect; but it was so much better then perfect! They were made for each other and they fit together like two puzzle pieces. When Emily had surrendered herself entirely to him, Apollo thought that he had died and gone to heaven. She was what he wanted for all eternity.

But even the after glow of making love (because to call it sex would just cheapen the experience) couldn't keep the gnawing feeling in the back of Apollo's head that something was wrong. He hadn't made an appearance on Olympus in over 24 hours. People were going to start talking and wonder were he was.

Apollo smiled down at Emily one more time and kissed her lightly on the forehead. She stirred slightly in her sleep, but didn't wake up. She was soooo going to be pissed at him for this. Apollo put his hand on her shoulder and lightly shook her awake. Her eyes opened up and glared at him.

"Maybe in Chicago they didn't need it, but here in Bowmont we have a little tradition called sleep," she informed him. Apollo chuckled at her remark and kissed her on her nose.

"Good morning to you too, love," he said with a smile. "I only woke you up because I have to leave." Emily sat straight up, causing the blankets to fall off her bare torso, which caused Apollo to become very distracted for a moment.

"Why?" she asked in an almost panicked voice.

"I have to go home and make sure that my family sees me wake up in my own house, or else I'm dead!" He told her. She looked down.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get you in trouble," she sounded slightly ashamed of her self. Apollo lifted her chin.

"Do you regret it?" he asked very suddenly. Emily looked him straight in the eye.

"I will never regret it." She said with such ferocity that Apollo had to pull her into his arms and hold her for a while.

"Did I do ok?" she asked him during their embrace. Apollo chuckled slightly.

"You were amazing," he told her truthfully. He wanted to say that she was the best he'd ever had, but that would lead to unwanted questions like, 'how many others were there?' or 'did you love any of them,' and after you've been around for thousands of years, the number of girls you've slept with really adds up.

Emily slowly pulled away and handed Apollo his pants. He smiled and started to put them on, but turned back to Emily.

"Are you sure that you want me to do this?" he asked playfully gesturing to his pants. Emily rolled her eyes. "I take that as 'you'd better not push your luck, Allen. Now, put your pants on.' Am I right?" he said slyly. Emily laughed.

"Get dressed and go see your parents," she told him. Apollo finished putting his clothes on, said goodbye, promised to return with coffee in an hour, and left.

When he got to Olympus everyone was glaring at him. 'CRAP!' he thought to himself. 'I AM IN SUCH DEEP SHIT!!!'

When he saw Hermes, he could tell he was screwed.

"Dad wants to see you… now!" he told Apollo before he even said 'hi.' Apollo nodded, and walked into the throne room. Zeus was sitting on his throne looking royally pissed. Apollo bowed.

"Greetings, Father," he said respectfully. Zeus glared at him.

"Apollo, you have disobeyed me," Zeus said in a booming voice, getting right to the point. "You have begun a relationship with a mortal girl, against my wishes. I have let it slid until now." Apollo's head shot up at these words.

"You knew about Emily?" he asked, shocked.

"Of course I knew!" Zeus spat. "I know everything! I let it go because it was just an innocent fling. You weren't sleeping together, and you seemed happy so, I turned a blind eye to it. But now, you have consummated your relationship, and may have even sired a child with this woman! You have broken my law and you will be punished! What do you have to say for yourself?" Apollo looked into his father's eyes.

"I love Emily, and I wish to make her my bride, if she'll have me." These were clearly not the words that Zeus wanted to hear.

"You wish me to allow your whore to walk among us!" he shouted.

"Emily is NOT a whore!!! Emily is perfect, sweet, and innocent, and I love her with every fiber of my being!" Apollo shouted back. Nobody was going to insult his little sunbeam and get away with it. Zeus's eyes softened slightly.

"Bring your little girlfriend up here, and then, we shall face judgment," he informed Apollo with a smirk that couldn't mean anything good.

Apollo left the thrown room, thinking. What was he going to do? As far as Emily knew, he was just Allen God, average Joe, from Chicago. How was he going to tell her that he was actually Apollo, god of the sun, medicine and prophesy? This was clearly only going to go one of three ways,

Emily was going to think that he was crazy and break up with him, or maybe even have him institutionalized. (very likely)

Emily was going to believe him, but fear him and never be the same around him again. (likely)

Emily was going to believe him, and still love him and nothing will change. (Very, very, VERY unlikely.)

Apollo tried to figure out what to say as he bought coffee for Emily and himself. But by the time he got to her house, he still had no idea what was going to happen. The idea of losing Emily was unbearable. But having his real name escape her soft lips would be even better. He smiled as he remembered last night, when Emily had half moaned his real name. Shaking himself, Apollo sighed, and lightly knocked on her door.


	17. Chapter 17

Iotlh part 17

Emily smiled happily as she pranced around her house, anxiously waiting for Allen's return. Last night had been perfect; better then perfect. She had given herself entirely over to him and he was gentle and sweet and kind. She blushed as she thought about what they had done, and quickly finished making some pancakes for the both of them.

There was a knock on the door just as she finished setting the table. She dashed over to it and opened the door with a huge smile. Allen looked nervous. Emily's smile faded a little. Did he regret last night? Did she do everything wrong? Was he going to break up with her?

Allen pulled her into a bone crushing hug and kissed her forehead. He just held her there for a minute, not moving, not saying a single word. Emily didn't think that this meant he didn't love her anymore. She happily clung to him and breathed in his scent. Then she remembered the pancakes.

"I made us some breakfast," she said breaking the silence. She tried to move away, but Allen gripped her tighter and held on to her like his life depended on it. Emily was confused. Why was Allen acting so strange? She didn't voice her question though; she just snuggled into his chest and allowed him to hold her close.

After another 5 minutes of the close embrace, Allen gradually let go. Emily smiled up at him. He looked even more worried then before.

"What's wrong?" she asked, nervous. Was Allen in trouble? Did his parents find out where he had been last night? Did Alex threaten him again? Allen shook his head.

"I'll tell you in a minute," he murmured. Emily nodded and led him into the dining room. As they ate breakfast, Emily talked about a lot of little things that really didn't matter anymore, and Allen listened. Emily knew that he wasn't going to say much, but his silence still worried her. It seemed like he was trying to figure out something. Emily kept talking, knowing that he wasn't listening, but she knew he just needed to hear her voice. He had told her once that when he was troubled, hearing her talk helped him relax, and feel at ease.

After about ten minutes of her talking nonstop, Allen spoke.

"Emily I have to tell you something," he said, breaking her off in mid- sentence.

"Alright," said Emily very seriously, "shoot."

Allen sighed.

"I don't think you're going to believe me, and I want you to know that no matter what I say now, I still love you and nothing can ever change that."

Emily nodded.

"I love you too Allen," she said softly. Allen grimaced.

"You see," he started. "My name isn't actually Allen."

Emily was confused. Why would he lie about his name to her?

"My name is actually… Apollo." Allen or Apollo now, looked at her seriously. Emily understood.

"I get it," she said with a smile.

"You do?" Apollo said looking relieved and confused.

"Yeah, you didn't want to tell anyone that your name was Apollo God because you thought that people would make fun of you. Apollo God. It's slightly redundant, but you don't have to worry. I think that your name is pretty sexy." Emily smiled at him slyly, but he just shook his head.

"My name isn't Apollo God, Emily," said Apollo gently, like he was scared of what he was saying. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed quietly. Emily looked at him, even more confused then before.

"My name is just Apollo." Was that a code-name? Was Apollo in witness protection program?

"Al-Apollo," said Emily catching herself, "Does this have some thing to do with Alex?" She asked, worried. Was Alex really trying to hurt Apollo? Was Apollo involved in the Chicago mob? Was it drugs? What was it? Apollo shook his head at her question.

"Yes…and no. Alex isn't his real name either." Apollo wouldn't look Emily in the eyes anymore. Apollo had lied to her…about Alex? What was he trying to cover up? Emily thought about every strange coincidence that happened around Apollo. The day he magically made her backpack appear after they kissed. The way his car always played a song that reflected their moods perfectly. Or how he always knew what was going to happen next…almost like he could see the future. Apollo… the Greek god of… prophesies.

"Apollo," said Emily slowly.

"Yes," answered Apollo.

"What is Alex's real name?" she asked. Apollo swallowed hard.

"Ares," Apollo said quietly. Emily closed her eyes. She couldn't wrap her head around this. It didn't make any sense. The Greek gods weren't real! Apollo had to be joking…right?

"This isn't possible…" she thought aloud. Apollo stood up and quickly walked over to her chair. He took her hands in his own. Emily kept her eyes shut.

"Emily…" Apollo said. "Emily, won't you please look at me? I know this is crazy and doesn't make any sense. I know that you probably think that I'm lying or I'm just plain crazy, but I need you to believe me. Or, if you can't do that, can you just believe that I love you?"

Emily felt Apollo lightly cup her face with one of his hands, leaving the other one in her lap, with both of hers. Tears began to fill her eyes, but she didn't know why. She was just over-whelmed.

She thought back over the past months. Everything was just so easy. It was never forced. Apollo was just what she wanted and she knew that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, but was he out of his mind? Could she handle this? Here was the perfect man, on his knees, begging her to stay with him, to believe him. Could she do it? Something deep down in her heart, told her that she always knew that Apollo was special, and different. She could at least try to understand, to believe.

"Emily?" she heard him whisper. Slowly, she opened her eyes. Apollo was looking up at her with his beautiful almond shaped eyes. Their emerald color was imploring her to trust him; to believe him.

"Apollo?" she asked, with her voice breaking slightly at the end. A smile broke across his perfect features. He nodded vigorously. Emily couldn't help but smile through her tears. She ran one of her hands through his hair and brought his lips to hers.

"And is Hera really as mean as every myth says she is?" Emily asked, and she and Apollo sat on the couch together.

Things had gone so perfect with Emily. She didn't freak out about Apollo revealing his true identity to her, she was shocked, but that was to be expected. She had believed him and so far, nothing had changed between them. She was very curious about what he'd been doing his entire life and asked a lot of questions that Apollo was all too ready to answer.

"Sometimes," Apollo replied, thinking about his step-mother, "Others she's just really heart-broken. My dad has that effect on women." Emily looked at him pitifully, remembering the story he had told her about his mother.

"When are Artimis and Hermes getting married?" she asked, changing to a happier subject.

"Sometime in August. I think that their going to be very happy together." Apollo loved that he could now share his life with Emily. She was such a big part of it, and now that she knew the full story, there wouldn't be any more secrets.

"So you… um… had a thing with Persephone…?" asked Emily not making eye contact. Apollo smirked.

"Once, a _very _long time ago; we we're just kids. We only kissed once and she loves Hades more then life."

"Oh… I see," said Emily.

"My dear Miss Emily, I do believe you are jealous," said Apollo playfully.

"Well, can you imagine why?" she said seriously. "You have gorgeous nymphs and goddesses pining for your attention, and I'm just…me." Apollo's smile faded. He'd never seen his little sunbeam get this upset about other girls before. He took Emily's face in his hands.

"Emily you are so much more beautiful then those silly little twits. I love you, not them. They can't even begin to compare with you. You're perfect. You're my little sunbeam. Everything about you is amazing and wonderful. I would never want you to change or be anything like them; especially that little slut Aphrodite."

Emily smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"You want to take this to my bed room?" she asked shyly. Apollo smiled at the idea.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. I really want to, you have no idea how much I want to," this comment earned a giggle from Emily, "but I'm supposed to go back up there soon."

Emily nodded.

"I understand."

Apollo sighed.

"You see, I'm actually supposed to bring you with me…" he trialed off. All the color drained from Emily's already pale face and her eyes got round and huge.

"You can't be serious," she said, a small hint of panic in her voice. "No, I mean, I can't!"

"Emily, It's Zeus' orders. He knows about us and ordered me to bring you up to Olympus. Don't worry; I'll be by your side the entire time. I won't let them hurt you." He said trying to calm her.

"I don't know. I'm not worthy to walk on Olympus. I'm just a human, I can't."

"You're perfect, and your worthier then most of the gods themselves."

"What would I wear?" She asked. Apollo sighed.

"Give me a moment," Apollo closed his eyes and thought about a beautiful gown that would make Emily look like a goddess. He heard a small gasp and knew that it had worked. When he opened his eyes he loved what he saw.

Emily was wearing a long flowing white gown with long sleeves. I had a little gold sparkle here and there and made her look like an angel. Apollo's jaw dropped. She looked faultless. She smiled up at him.

"Remember me to ask you for my prom dress," she said playfully. Apollo regained him composer.

"You ready to go?" He asked. Emily took a deep breath.

"I guess I am," she said confidently.

"Alright, it's time for you to meet the parents," Apollo said holding out his hand. Emily blushed lightly before taking it.


	18. Chapter 18

Iotlh part 18

The process of getting to Olympus was quiet the experience for Emily. Apollo walked her to his car and opened the door for her before running around to driver's side. He got in and smiled at her lightly.

"Are you ready?" He asked her with that amazing half smile. Emily simply smiled and nodded, unable to form any other response. "Alright, take my hand." Emil did as was instructed and closed her eyes. She heard Apollo's melodic voice say, "Brace yourself."

Emily felt like she was being submerged in warm water while being pushed through a small tube. It was scary. She felt all the air leave her lungs. She couldn't breath, she was going to die. No one could save her. She was going to suffocate. But then she felt her feet hit the ground. She began to collapse, when Apollo's strong arms encircled her waist, holding her up.

"Are you alright?" He asked, sounding very concerned. Emily took in a huge breath of air and blinked a few times; trying to reorient herself. It was bright. There seemed to be light everywhere and everything reflected the light. She was finding it terribly difficult to see or think. She put her hands over her eyes; wanting to block out the light.

"I know it's a lot to take in right now, but you will adjust," Said Apollo, lightly rubbing her back. After a few more minutes of being supported by Apollo; Emily felt brave enough to try to open her eyes again. She slowly peaked out from behind her eye lids let an audible gasp leave her lips.

It was beautiful. Everything was sparkling. They were standing on a large road that seemed to be made of clouds, and stretched to lead to every one of the stunning palaces. Each one was unique and HUGE!!! One was the color of the sea and just slightly smaller then the one next to it, which was made of solid gold and the tallest one of the 12 palaces. There were fountains that were spilling over with crystal clear water, and a large green forest off in the far corner, a stadium the length of several football fields was also visible. Everything was made of white marble. It was the most gorgeous place that Emily had even been to.

"Emily," Apollo's concerned voice brought her back to the present, "Are you alright?" Emily looked over to Apollo's perfect face.

"You LIVE here?" she asked in disbelief. Apollo's face broke out into a smile and a deep, dark laugh left his lips. He took her hand and led her down the cloud road. There where some of the strangest and prettiest beings running around. Some had green skin and were being chased by satyrs; others had blue skin and were swimming naked in the fountains. One woman approached them with a smile on her face. She looked a lot like Apollo, but softer and slightly smaller. Her hair was long and blonde but pulled back into a French braid and she was wearing a green tunic and was carrying a bow in her left hand.

"Brother," she said in a deep voice that was almost masculine, but still beautiful. "Who is this?"

"Artimis, this is my love, Emily," Apollo said proudly. Emily blushed slightly at being called Apollo's 'love'. Artimis looked her up and down for a second before breaking out into a smile and pulling Emily into a surprising and bone crushing hug.

"You have been so good for my brother I have no idea how to thank you," Artimis said. Emily was blown away. Artimis, goddess of the hunt, was thanking HER?! Emily returned the hug before pulling away and awkwardly curtsying.

"My pleasure, your Grace," she said respectfully. Artimis waved her hand dismissively.

"Pleeeeeeeeease, I'm not any better then you. If you call me 'your grace' again, my brother will have a heart attack." Emily glanced at Apollo who did look like he was about double over with laughter. "He can tell you, I'm just one of the guys." Artimis looked up at the sky before looking back at Apollo and Emily. "It was a pleasure to meet you Emily, and I really think you and I should talk more, but you guys have to go. Zeus doesn't like to be kept waiting for too long."

Emily felt all the color disappear from her already pale face. She had almost forgotten about her meeting with the king of the gods. From all that she had read about Zeus, he would punish her. She had broken his laws and it wouldn't matter that she hadn't known about the rules; she would still be guilty. Emily felt her knees grow weak and buckle. She felt Apollo's strong arms grab hold of her waist before she ever had a chance to hit the ground.

"Emily, Sunbeam, are you alright?" He asked his voice full of concern and love. Emily's heart expanded at his tenderness.

"Does she look alright, Al?" Emily heard Artimis say in an annoyed tone. "Do you need anything?" she was addressing Emily this time. The red head tried to shake her head, but that just made her feel dizzier. "Drink this," Artimis commanded, holding a golden cup of water. Without questioning where she had gotten the drink, Emily took it appreciatively, and took a sip. The water was cool and clamed her down a little as it slipped down her throat.

"Thank you," She said when she felt better.

"Are you alright?" asked Apollo again, who was still holding her. Emily smiled and nodded.

"I was just a little over whelmed, I guess. I'll be fine in a second. You really worry too much." She lightly touched Apollo's face, which was contorted into a look of anxiety.

"I don't like this." He said, mostly to Artimis, though his eyes never left Emily's face. "She shouldn't go see him."

"Apollo!" exclaimed Artimis in a shocked voice. "You can't… he gave you a direct command… he'll-"

"I know!" Apollo said forcefully. "But, I can't just sit there and watch if he hurts Emily. She's far more important than my own safety."

"Where would you go? Huh? You can't out run him. You're better off just going to him now. He may not hurt her. It wasn't her fault that you two broke the rules. She was completely unaware that there were any."

"When has ignorance been a defense in Zeus' court?" There was a touch of panic in Apollo's voice. "He won't care! He'll take her away from me. I can't bear to lose her!" Apollo sounded close to tears now.

"Apollo," said Emily, hoping her voice sounded strong. "I'm fine. Really, I just was a little dehydrated, but I'm all better now. I would really like to meet your father. He won't hurt me. Everything will be great. You'll see." She smiled at him, praying that her words would have some truth.

"I don't know…" Apollo looked unsure. Emily didn't want him to get into even more trouble with Zeus over her. If he would just take her to his father, she would face judgment, and try as hard as she could to get Apollo off the hook… even if that meant she would have to die. She would do it.

"Al, you should go," Artimis said with a sad sort of smile. Apollo didn't show any recognition that he had heard her.

"Are you sure?" He asked looking her directly in the eyes.

"Yes." Emily replied looking right back at his.

"Alright then, my dad's place is this way." He took Emily by the hand, gave it a tight squeeze as he led her to the palace made of gold.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Apollo was shaking as he and Emily walked into the throne room. Zeus was sitting on his throne, but instead of looking scary and god-like, he was smiling. Apollo immediately suspected a trap. He put his guard up.

"Son," He greeted with fake joviality.

"Father," Apollo said respectfully.

"Who is that lovely creature standing behind you?" Zeus asked with mock curiosity.

"This is my love, Emily." Apollo's grip on her hand tightened.

"Bring her forward, Son, where are your manners today?" Zeus was clearly getting slightly impatient with the games. Apollo led Emily forward just a few feet. She was now standing in the light. He heard Zeus gasp a little. She looked perfect. The light was shining off of her hair and skin so she looked like she was glowing. Her blue eyes were looking up at Zeus in uncertainty as she bit her lower lip, causing her to look completely innocent.

"My lord," she said, before she curtsied with complete grace. Apollo saw that his father looked dumbstruck for a second before quickly collecting himself.

"My dear girl, there is no need for formalities." Zeus said with a spark of adoration in his voice, but Apollo was still guarded. Zeus loved formalities, they were a constant reminder that he was a god, so for him to throw them away on Emily caused Apollo distress. "Come here, Emily." Apollo cringed at the way he said Emily's name. It was full of something that Zeus was master of… lust. Apollo's father physically wanted the love of his life.

Emily shot a glance at Apollo, who was trying hard to stay numb, before she walked to Zeus. She was standing before him, looking at her feet, and not saying a word.

"My darling girl, I have a few questions to ask you about your relationship with my son," Zeus began. "I want you to answer honestly, and look me in the eyes when you do so." As he finished his sentence, he lifted Emily's chin, so their eyes met. Apollo's skin crawled when Zeus touched her. "Do you understand?"

"Yes sir," Emily said in a sweet tone that made Apollo want to grab her and protect her from the interrogation that she was going to be forced to endure.

"Good, now for starters, do you love my son?" Zeus asked. Emily peered over at Apollo before she turned back to Zeus.

"I love Apollo with all my heart," she answered. Apollo's heart gave a leap.

"Have you given your virginity to him?" Apollo wanted to punch his father. That was a terribly personal question to ask a young woman of 17!

"Yes, I have," Emily said with a blush. She looked away. It was a good thing she did, because Zeus chose this moment in time to lick his lips; he must have liked Emily's blush as much as Apollo did.

"I see," Zeus said. "Did you use protection?"

"Father!" exclaimed Apollo in outrage. "That is too far! What is the point of that question anyway?"

"Son," said Zeus with fake cheerfulness, "I'm simply trying to discover if the young lady could possibly be pregnant. Now, sweetheart, if you would be so kind as to answer."

"We didn't have to sir," Emily replied quietly, "I'm on the pill."

"Alright, my dear, who else have you slept with?" He asked. Apollo was tempted to speak out again but decided against it, mostly because he already knew the answer to that question.

"I was a virgin before last night, sir," Emily answered. Zeus crossed his legs. Apollo was disgusted.

"Of course, young lady, I see, well, I have one final question before I make my judgment." Apollo breathed a sigh of relief. "Do you think my son loves you?"

"I know he does…sir," Emily said strongly.

"Very well then, my dear, you may step down." Emily danced her way back to Apollo and took his hand.

"Did I do ok?" she asked anxiously. Apollo kissed her lightly on her forehead.

"You were perfect. Sorry about my dad being an old creep." Emily just shook her head at Apollo's last comment.

"I have made my decision," Zeus boomed regally. "I find that you two are free from any wrong-doing."

Apollo's face broke out into a grin. His dad was actually being cool about this. He wasn't going to hurt Emily at all. They would be able to be together for ever!

"But I do have a new command to make," Zeus added. Apollo's smile vanished from his face. He wouldn't… he couldn't!

"Emily is to be made into a goddess," Zeus continued. Emily's eyes got wide, but Apollo knew that this was a bad sign. "And she shall be the goddess of innocence." Apollo hated where this was going. "And she shall become my mistress." At this point in time, Emily fainted.

**AN: Hehehe… cliffy!!! Sorry about the long wait guys, but I was tied up for a while. In my defense, I DID make this a longer chapter… so do you forgive me? *insert puppy dog face here* If you don't, review and if you do, review pleeeeeeeeeeeease!!!**


	19. Chapter 19

Iotlh part 19

Emily woke up in a large and comfortable bed with gold silk sheets. She panicked for a moment before the memories of the previous day came rushing back to her. Zeus had been so kind to her, even making her a goddess, before he ruined everything by saying that she was going to become his… mistress. Emily could wrap her mind around that. Zeus knew that she loved his son. How could he order her to do something like that? She was going to be forced to cheat on the love of her life, which was already terrible, but she had to cheat with his FATHER?!

Emily shuddered. It all seemed so sick and twisted. She didn't even want to think about it. She looked around the room she was in. Every thing was made of gold. It was pretty, but way over done. Emily preferred things to be simple, and this really didn't suit her at all.

Throwing the covers off of her body and standing up, Emily noticed that she was wearing different clothes then she had yesterday. Now she was wearing a, light weight, white, sleeveless sleeping gown that had two diamond circles holding the back of the dress and front together at the shoulders and a string of diamonds circling her waist. Who had put her in this thing? She stowed that question away for later and walked over to the golden dresser in the golden corner. She opened it to see fancy gowns of every color and style. After staring at their splendor for a few minutes, Emily pulled out a simpler light blue dress that went to her ankles. She pulled most of the jewels off and left them on the golden desk. She ran a golden comb threw her hair, and opened the golden door.

The door opened to a golden hallway. Starting to feel golden overload, Emily walked down it until she came to another door, praying that it wouldn't lead to more gold, she opened it. The door opened to Olympus. Emily did an inward happy dance, before stepping out in to the sunlight that would forever remind her of Apollo.

Apollo. He was probably worried about her. And what about her family back down on earth? What would happen to them? Emily didn't know what was going on, but she knew that if she found Apollo, he would help her out.

Emily looked around the circle of palaces to see if one looked similar to something Apollo would like. After deducing that she had just exited Zeus' palace and mentally gagging, Emily started toward a smaller palace that was white with yellow shutters. It was simple and very mush so something that Apollo would like. Emily knocked on the door, and waited for an answer. The door opened five minutes later, to show a girl with long blonde hair and a perfect tan body, wearing a bed sheet around her body.

"Can I help you?" she asked in a high squeaky voice.

"Is this the home of Apollo?" Emily asked, hoping that she had picked the wrong house. Apollo would cheat on her… would he?

"Sure is honey," the girl replied. "He's in the shower right now, but you can wait in the living room if you want." Emily's heart shattered. Apollo was done with her, just like that. He wanted this blonde girl, not her.

"No, thanks," said Emily as her eyes filled with tears. "Just tell him that Emily was here, and I won't bother him anymore." The girl smiled and nodded before Emily turned and walked away.

Apollo and her… together… it made Emily's skin crawl. The tears began to fall down her face. Emily walked to the woods, found a meadow, and cried herself into oblivion. After she was almost out of tears, she heard a voice behind her.

"My dear girl, why are you crying?" Emily looked up to see Zeus peering over her, looking concerned. Emily quickly wiped her eyes and stood up.

"It's just a small matter, my lord," Emily said respectfully.

"Emily, if it caused you pain, it is hardly a small matter. What is it?" Zeus said, taking Emily's hand in his. Normally Emily would have been disgusted with Zeus touching her, but right now, she really could use the comfort.

"I went to Apollo's place, and a… girl answered the door… in a bed sheet," Emily forced the words out before collapsing into another patch of tears. She felt Zeus overly muscular arms close around her but she didn't care.

"Oh Emily, I'm so sorry, but I had a feeling this would happen." Emily looked up at Zeus.

"You did?" she asked.

"My son has a tendency to use girls and then throw them away. I'm sorry he led you on for so long. I should have stopped it before you gave him…" but Emily didn't want to hear anything else. She slapped Zeus.

"Apollo loves me!" She said acting out of pain and not really thinking about what she was doing. "This had to be a misunderstanding! He would never do anything like this to me. I know he loves me!" Emily yelled, mostly trying to convince herself. Zeus didn't look fazed by her abuse toward him. He just smiled sadly, and pulled Emily back into his embrace. It was too rough, not at all tender like Apollo's.

"Emily, I know that this is hard and you couldn't even think about trying to find someone else right now, but I promise that you will find someone better, and the pain will fade away in time too."

"But I don't want anyone else!" Emily exclaimed, pushing Zeus away. "I love Apollo! I want Apollo! I need Apollo!"

Zeus grabbed Emily again, as she began to sob. She didn't push him away this time. She just let him hold her while she cried. She still couldn't believe that Apollo had done this to her; after everything that they'd been through! He'd defied Zeus to be with her and now that they could be together, he didn't want her! It wasn't right! She'd given him her virginity! And the very next night he slept with someone else! Did he even really love her? Emily cried and thought until she couldn't possibly cry or think anymore.

"Emily," Zeus began slowly, lifting her chin so her eyes met her gaze. Emily was done thinking. She just needed comfort, so without really realizing it, she kissed him. He responded quickly. His lips were forceful and he quickly took charge of the kiss. Emily ended the kiss as soon as she started it; feeling guilt and shame. She didn't even know why she did it, she just did.

She heard a gasp, and turned to see Apollo standing still, looking absolutely shocked. Emily just looked in between Zeus and Apollo, before running away, she just couldn't face anybody right now, she just ran back to the crazy golden room that she had come from and crawled under the covers like a coward.

Apollo woke up in the morning, trying to function. After Emily had fainted, Zeus had refused to allow him to take her to his house and carried her off to his freaky golden palace. Apollo didn't know what happened there that night, and he got very little sleep trying to ignore all the possibilities of what could be going on in there.

He got in the shower after he climbed out of bed. After he was done washing up, He walked out of his bathroom in a towel to get some clothes, only to find Fiona sitting on his bed wearing nothing but a bed sheet.

"Fiona!" He exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to play," she said in a sexy voice, as though it were obvious what she was there for.

"Fiona," he said pinching the bridge of his nose. "I thought I already explained this. I love Emily and she's the only one I want to be with." They had had this conversation before, and Fiona seemed to be missing the point here.

"Oh, you mean that girl that was at the door?" Fiona asked picking at her nails like she was growing tired of the conversation. This caught Apollo's attention.

"Emily was at the door?" He started to panic on the inside, if Fiona had answered the door in a bed sheet, Emily would have gotten the wrong idea. "Please tell me you didn't answer the door."

"Well of course I did, silly," said Fiona, annoyed. "I wanted to be along with you and she was just standing out there, waiting. She said to tell you that Emily was here and that she won't be bothering you again," Apollo brushed past the nymph, grabbing a pair of jeans as he ran out the door.

Emily had seen another girl in his house, while he was in the shower, and that girl just so happened to be naked with a piece of cloth wrapped around her! She probably thought that he cheated on her! This was terrible. He couldn't even begin to describe the pain he would feel if he made Emily cry. He would never for give himself.

Apollo ran all over Olympus, and he couldn't find his little sunbeam. She had to be somewhere! He dashed into the woods, calling for her before he stumbled on a clearing. What he saw made his heart plummet.

Emily, his sweet little angel, was kissing Zeus…

Apollo's world froze in that second. He felt like one of Hephaestus's white hot, freshly forged swords had just been forced into his chest; stabbing him right in the heart.

For the first time in his life, Apollo was jealous of his father. Zeus didn't deserve to have Emily hold him like that, or kiss him, or even touch him, for that matter! Apollo was disgusted and despite the want to look away, he couldn't.

Emily was the first to pull away, after the kiss that seemed to last hours, even thought it was just 3 seconds. Her lovely face was tear stained and guilt ridden. She clearly didn't like what she had just done. Then she caught sight of Apollo. Her face was contorted into a look of pain; pain that Apollo knew he had caused. She looked between Zeus and Apollo, before dashing away like deer that was caught between two predators.

"Apollo, How nice to see you," Zeus greeted with a smug look on his face. Apollo didn't reply, he was still looking after the path Emily had run through, wanting to chase after her. But he knew that she would need some space for a while, and he was too angry with the present circumstances to talk in a calm and loving tone that Emily deserved. He didn't blame Emily for kissing Zeus. He knew that she was in pain and Zeus probably followed her to take advantage of her. That thought made Apollo's blood boil.

"Son, that new girl of yours, well I guess she's mine now, is quiet the little kisser," Zeus couldn't have sounded more pleased with himself if he tried. Apollo's hands clenched into fists. "Give or take a day or so, at this rate, I should bed her by… oh, I'd say tomorrow night."

At this point in time, Apollo punched Zeus in the face. Zeus stumbled back feeling his jaw before Apollo grabbed him by his toga and pushed him up against a tree.

"You are going to stop. You aren't going to EVER kiss or touch her again. Do you understand?" Apollo said threateningly. Zeus laughed.

"Do you honestly think that I'm intimidated by you, boy?" He said mockingly. "I can have her if I want her, which I do. I loved the little preview I got last night when I changed her clothes for her-" Apollo slammed his father against the tree again.

"That girl is the love of my life, and I don't care what it takes, I sure as hell am not going to let you hurt her or use her the way you did my mother. She's too perfect and innocent for that."

"Innocent!" spat Zeus, "I think you're forgetting one very important piece of this puzzle, kid, SHE kissed ME!" Apollo's hand closed around his father's throat.

"If you don't leave her be, I swear on the river Styx that I will take away your throne!" Apollo said in a dangerously low voice. Zeus' face paled. "You know I have the power to do it. Now, I'm going to walk into your palace and go get my love and if you do anything to try to stop me, you can kiss your crown good bye. Got it?"

Zeus glared at his son, but nodded slowly.

"Good," Apollo said before slowly letting his father go and walking away.

"She'll never believe you, son!" Zeus shouted after him. "She'll choose me in the end, you'll see!" Apollo ignored the statements of his defeated father and went to go find his girl.


	20. Chapter 20

Iotlh Part 20

Emily remained huddled under the covers her arms wrapped around her legs as she tried to analyze her situation. On one hand, she was still madly in love with Apollo and didn't want to leave him, but he didn't want her anymore… He wanted that beautiful blonde bombshell of a nymph. On the other hand, Zeus was blatant about his feelings for her, even if she didn't love him and she was pretty sure that he only wanted her for her body, she could possibly go with him and be his… mistress. Emily quickly disregarded this idea and made her decision; if Apollo didn't want her, then she would ask to be made mortal again, and return to earth and live out the rest of her life with some one that was reliable and sweet, Ryan perhaps. She knew that she would never love anyone the way she loved Apollo, but she couldn't shut down and give up on herself because the love of her life didn't love her back.

While Emily was coming to the conclusion that going home was the best option considering her present circumstances, she failed to hear the door slowly open. Apollo walked into her room and saw her, curled up under the covers. She looked as though she could have been sleeping, but then he heard a soft sniffle.

Emily was crying again. She was really starting to get annoyed with herself for that. She had wasted more water on crying today then all other days of her life combined! But she couldn't help it. She was never going to see the man she loved more then life again, and she was thinking about marrying Ryan (if he ever asked her, that is). Her life had taken a sudden turn for the worse and, as much as she hated to admit it, she was really going to have a hard time bouncing back from this.

"Why?" She asked in a broken voice to no one in particular. "Why couldn't he just love me still?"

Apollo's heart tore its self in two at Emily's words. They were so filled with pain and agony and he just couldn't stand knowing that he had caused it. He swallowed hard before walking slowly toward the bed; his heart breaking into smaller pieces at every word Emily spoke.

"I love him so much and he just wants to throw me away, after everything we've been through together? I can see why he would want her, she's perfect, and I'm just a stupid little girl that he thought would be fun to toy with…" Emily's voice broke at the end of this short and excruciating speech. She continued to cry until she felt some foreign pressure on her bed. Someone was there, and she had a feeling she knew who it was.

"Zeus," she started to say in between sobs. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you. It was a mistake, and I was just in a lot of pain. I really appreciate you trying to help me, but I think I just need to be alone right now, and later, I'd like to go home please… as a mortal." Emily waited for a reply that never came, but the person sitting on her bed remained. "Zeus?" she said. There was still no reply, and Emily began to fear that someone else was in the room, someone like Ares. Emily still had nightmares about the way he gripped her during their meeting at Princess Bride rehearsal, back when she still thought that Apollo was Allen God from Chicago. She threw the covers off of her petite body and bolted up. But the face she saw wasn't Ares', it was Apollo, the man who had just shattered her heart into a thousand pieces. She bit her lip to fight the tears away.

"Apollo, my lord," she said respectfully and formally. "I'm sorry you have to see me in such a state. I understand that it is highly improper, and if you'll excuse me, I'd like to go wash up before I return home to my mortal life." She tried to get off the bed, but Apollo grabbed hold of her arm. She hated the fact that his touch still sent shivers down her spine and created butterflies in her stomach.

"Emily, please, could you just listen to me for a few minutes? I'll take you home afterword, but I really just need you to listen to my side of the story," Apollo sounded so sincere that Emily almost gave in, but she couldn't, for her hearts sake; she had to stay strong unless she wanted it to shatter all over again.

"I already know your side of the story," Emily said not looking at him.

"You do?" Apollo said sounding doubtful.

"Yes," She said, still not looking at him, "I understand perfectly. You had your fun with me, but you don't love me. You don't think you ever loved me. You're heart was always with your little nymph sweetheart, and I understand. But at the same time, you can't ask me to stay here and continue to be a goddess and watch you two be happy together. I would die slowly and painfully, because even if you were pretending to love me, my feelings for you were, and still are, real and pure. I can't live out the rest of my life, watching you and another woman love each other as powerfully as you pretended to love me, so if you have any shred of respect for me, you will take me home now and bid me goodbye forever and let me move on." It was eerie how calm and level her voice was while she spoke.

"I can't do that, Emily," Apollo said in a small voice.

"Why not?" asked Emily, finally looking at him and letting her anger into her voice. "Why can't you finally let me go? Do you want to rub it in my face that you're happy with someone else? Do you want my pain to eat me alive from the inside out? Do you enjoy watching me cry?" Emily asked as tears began to form in her eyes again.

"No," Apollo said as he grabbed Emily back and pulled her into a tight embrace, while she began to struggle against him before giving up.

"Let go of me, please," she pleaded in a small, broken voice.

"I never want to let go of you from this moment forth." These words confused Emily.

"But you don't love me," Emily said trying to make sense of his meaning.

"God Emily, I love you more then my life and all of the people in it combined. I never want to leave your side or cause you pain. I can't imagine my life with out you in it, and I die slowly every time I have to leave you. I. LOVE. YOU. Please don't ever doubt that again." Apollo spoke with such fire that Emily almost believed him. She pushed him away.

"If you love me with such a passion, then why did you cheat on me with that girl?" she asked accusingly.

"I didn't sleep with her."

"She answered the door in a sheet!" Emily screamed, but Apollo remained calm.

"The nymph, whom you saw, was a girl that I used to see, but she is in my past. I don't love her, I never have loved her, I never will love her. I love only you, and I will love and sleep with only you for the rest of my life."

"How can I believe you?" Emily said in doubt. "You just told me that you have had a relationship with this girl and now you're telling me that you didn't have sex with her while I was locked up in this crazy golden prison? What evidence do you have to prove to me that you have remained faithful to me?"

Apollo did the only thing that he thought might prove to her how much he loved her. He kissed her. He kept it soft and tender and passionate, trying to convey all the emotions that words can't possibly describe. When he pulled away, Emily was looking up at him with her huge blue eyes. Then she pulled him back and crashed her lips against his, kissing him with all the fire and passion in the entire world. But before Apollo had much time to react, she pushed him away and looked him seriously in the eyes.

"You'd better not be lying to me, and you'd better not cheat on me ever, because I don't think I could survive this kind of pain again."

"You will never feel this pain ever again. I swear on the river Styx that I will never, EVER cheat on you because 1) I love you more then anything I've ever felt and 2) you're the best lover I've ever had." He said with a glint in his eyes.

"Really?" asked Emily in a sly voice. Apollo nodded. "Prove it."

Apollo smiled, grabbed Emily forcefully and kissed her roughly on the mouth as he slowly laid her down on the bed.

**AN: Hey guys! Tell me what you think, please! I have a feeling that the next chapter may be the last… so I hope you enjoyed my story so far! It may take me a couple weeks to get the nest chapter up because I have a really busy week coming up so please bear with me!**


	21. Epilouge

Iotlh Epilogue

Apollo smiled as he watched her walk down the isle. She wore a simple white sleeveless dress made of silk that clung to her wonderfully curvy body in all the right ways. Her sunset colored hair was down and flowing around her, like usual, and it was still beautiful. But the thing that caught his eye was that wonderful, bright, bubbly smile that her pink plush lips formed. She was positively glowing with happiness as she walked slowly toward him with a small bouquet of red and white roses grasped tightly in her pale, soft hands.

Her eyes met his gaze and held it for a moment before she blushed and looked away. He loved it when she did that. It showed that she still had some wonderful child-like innocence still in her somewhere; despite how much he had been corrupting her every night. Apollo smirked at these thoughts. He remembered back over the past few months.

After he and his wonderful love had emerged from the bedroom a good 12 hours later, Apollo had immediately taken her around Olympus and introduced her to all of his friends and family, before leaving her in the capable hands of Artimis for an hour or two, so he could settle some business with Hephaestus. After he left the smith god's shop with a ring perfectly suited for his girl in hand, Apollo pulled her away from his sister and her new husband Hermes; he walked her over to a wonderful little beach right off of the lake, and asked her if she would make him the luckiest and happiest man on earth. She quickly said yes before she attacked him with kisses… she was getting really good at the whole seduction thing.

Telling her family had been an interesting experience. They hadn't heard from her for over twenty four hours and were about to call the police and report her missing when she walked in the door, with a ring on her finger and a brand new fiancée. Her older brother came at Apollo with a hockey stick and even got a few good swings in, before her father stepped in and pulled Mark off of him.

They had sat down in the living room, and Apollo spotted the t-shirt that he had left at the house when his fiancée had given him her virginity. He prayed to all of his friends that her family hadn't noticed it. Her mother spoke first.

"Sweetie, isn't this a bit sudden? I mean that you two have only been dating for a few months, and he is your first boyfriend. How do you know that this is what you want?"

"Mom," she said, "I love him and I want to marry him. You can't tell me that you think that this is too fast because you and daddy got engaged after two months of dating."

"You're father and I were also older then you two are now," her mother interjected with a little more force then was absolutely necessary.

"Only by four years, Mama," said Apollo's little sunbeam. This time her dad spoke.

"Sweetie, did this punk get you pregnant?" he asked out of the blue. Apollo now noticed that her father was glaring at him rather intently.

"Daddy!" she said in shock.

"Are you?" he asked again.

"I am NOT pregnant, Papa!" she said with certainty.

"Are you a virgin still?" he asked this time. His daughter didn't say anything in return. Her father looked from Apollo, to his daughter, and finally the dreaded t-shirt lying in the corner, then he and his two sons all decided now would be an excellent time to tackle Apollo off of the couch and try to strangle him with their bare hands while shouting names too profane to mention ever again. This continued on for about ten minutes before the mother told got her men off of her daughter's fiancée and let them explain.

After everyone calmed down and took a deep breath, Apollo's fiancée explained that their getting married didn't mean that they weren't going to go to collage and make something of their lives.

"Where are you going then?" Her father asked in a very disgruntled voice. He was probably still thinking about removing Apollo's head with rusty hedge clippers.

"Allen and I will be attending the University of Chicago," she replied with a knowing smile at Apollo, who took her using his pseudonym a little by surprise. "He had family there that can help take care of us."

In reality, Apollo and his bride to be weren't going to attend any collage, but they were going to continue their work on Olympus and enjoy their immortal lives together. They couldn't tell her family this because it would mean a trip to the insane asylum for the both of them.

"I don't know, sweetie," her mom chirped in, "this doesn't seem like such a good idea, I mean you're so young."

"Mama, I'm a mature adult. I can make my own decisions about my life. I love Allen and he loves me and we want to be together for the rest of our lives. What's so bad about that?" his love said. Her speech must have hit home with her parents because, the next thing that anyone heard was her little brother saying something that really lightened the mood.

"So have you two set a date yet?"

Apollo laughed to himself as he thought about that kid who was standing next to his best man, Hermes, in a tux and looking at a certain young bridesmaid with a little smirk that Apollo would recognize any where. That kid was defiantly going to be making some moves at the reception later.

Moving his attention back to the love of his immortal life, Apollo was still blown away by how this beautiful, perfect creature standing a few feet away from him had chosen to give up life as she knew it to be with him. She could have had any mortal or god that she wanted and still she chose him. He was so humbled and just plain ecstatic about her, that he almost jumped the gun to race up the aisle and meet her half way, but thought better of it… considering her father was walking beside her a little slower then was absolutely necessary.

He would let the father and daughter have their moment. He knew that the two were close and would never want to tear them apart. But if that guy didn't walk a little faster soon, he was not going to be held accountable for his actions.

After an agonizing 3 more seconds, his fiancée's small pale hand was tightly enclosed in his large tan one, and her father was taking his seat nest to Apollo's future mother in law, who was already crying. Apollo beamed at his girl, who winked back, before turning to the pastor who was marring them.

"Dearly beloved…" he began. Apollo thought back through the last year. He had met, fallen in love with, and fought for a wonderful, flawless girl that he was absolutely crazy about. He had been there when she cried over her dead cat, when she wanted to watch Disney movies for 24 hours straight, and when she had forced him into reading her favorite novels out loud all night. Sounds terrible, but he wouldn't have changed a single second of it. He loved her more then anything or anyone that had ever existed in this universe.

He couldn't wait to have babies with her, and live forever with her. She was truly his other half; he would never figure out how he had survived all those years without her by his side. So when the pastor asked him "Do you take this girl, Emily Miller to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better or worse, for as long as you both shall live?" he could answer with out a shadow of doubt,

"I do."

And with that, she was his, for forever. His little sunbeam. His Emily. And for the first time in over a million years, Apollo truly felt complete.

THE END!!!

**AN: That's it!!! Thank you all for reading and reviewing! I really hoped that you enjoyed this story!!! Let me know what you thought of this last chapter if you want to be absolutely awesome! Don't worry, I'll be back with something else soon enough, so goodbye for now!**


End file.
